Ice and Fire
by otaku6652
Summary: There is a war between the Fire Kingdom and the Ice Kingdom. Princes Natsu and Gray must fight in a struggle between duty, love, and power as they rise to become the next kings. Subplots with other characters. Natza, Gruvia, GaLe, LaxMira, ElfEver, RoWen, Lories. AU
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day that Juvia had to depart from her home in the Water Kingdom and travel to the Ice Kingdom in order to be with her betrothed, Prince Gray. The two had never met before since it was dangerous for royals to leave the castle during a heated war, increasing the nervousness and anxiety flooding the emotional girl.

What if he didn't like her? What if he was cruel and abusive? Her friends back home told her that Prince Gray was extremely handsome, hopefully that was true. She had poured in excessive energy into looking good, donning a light blue gown and an elegant silver tiara in her wavy blue hair.

The carriage ride was fairly short given the proximity of the regions, but she could feel the air getting colder as they neared the country. It came to an abrupt stop before a grand, snow white castle with high towers with intricate designs. Stepping out, she rubbed her arms to generate some heat in the frigid air and carefully walked across the moat.

There was not a large crowd inside waiting for her, only the queen and her children along with guards. Queen Ur was beautiful with short black hair framing her radiant face, though Juvia noticed that she looked a bit pale. Her daughter appeared extremely similar, though her hair was much longer and she wore vibrant red lipstick. Prince Lyon's silvery white hair stood out a bit, his eyes were black just like the others although they were pointed.

A young man with raven locks, a slim and muscular body, and dark eyes came forward. "My name is Prince Gray Milkovich, it is a pleasure to meet you." Juvia felt her cheeks burning up, he was even more charming than her friends had described.

"S-Same to you, your highness."

"Just call me Gray."

"Very well, Gray-sama." She longed to stand beside him and intertwine their arms, but the white haired man rushed up before she had the chance, clasping her hands. "Is this what they call love at first sight?"

Bewildered, she eloquently responded "Eh?"

A twinge of annoyance flickered through Gray at the scene. "Hey that's my fiancée!"

Happiness surged through Juvia at those words, it had been less than a few minutes and he already referred to her as a "fiancée". Lyon on the other hand smirked at his younger brother, "Technically she's MY fiancée now, after all, she is supposed to wed the person who is first in line for the throne."

"I'm first in line, right mother?"

"No I am, I am the elder."

"But too much of the kingdom believes you are illegitimate!"

"Hush, boys!" All heads turned to Ur. "It is undecided who will be crowned king, therefore Princess Juvia shall remain engaged to Gray as planned until further information on the matter is disclosed."

Juvia breathed an inward sigh of relief, Prince Lyon seemed nice but her Gray-sama was just so dreamy and charming, making her heart go doki doki. Brightening up, she latched herself onto one of his arms and smiled up at him. "Will Gray-sama show Juvia around?"

"Um…"

"She is a guest at our home and your future wife, treat her like one!" Glaring at her son, Ur sent Gray squeaking and running off with Juvia.

Ultear let out the giggle she had held back, "You sure made a fool of yourself, Lyon!"

"I am a man in love, and I will let nothing stand in my way of capturing Juvia-chan's heart!"

"Baka, she is engaged. Besides, it's not like mother is going to declare you legitimate in these times so you don't really have a chance."

"You pessimists shall have no effect on my desires, mark my words, she will be MINE!" Unsheathing his sword, Lyon took an overly dramatic stance and clutched his chest. Unbeknownst to them, a girl was watching from behind a heavy curtain.

Sherry Blendy grew increasingly agitated at the sight, she did not want Lyon to fall for another girl. She was his mistress and they were supposed to elope once Lyon officially became a bastard child, he absolutely could not be made legitimate. Something had to be done about this, and she wasn't going to wait for the Princess to be captivated by Lyon's romantic gestures, no she most certainly was not going to wait.

"There's the dining hall, to the right is the kitchen, the sunroom is over there. Let's go upstairs and I can take you to your room along the way, it's getting late."

"Hai, Gray-sama." This was simply a dream come true, never in Juvia's life did she think that she would get the perfect man she wished for but here he was, holding her arm. She hadn't really paid attention to the tour as she was far too busy admiring how toned he was, perhaps he served in the army.

"Here's the bathrooms, Ultear's room is on the far left and we have a room filled with messenger birds at the very top of the tower that connects to the stairs over there." Snapping out of her trance, Juvia realized that she should listen so she could send letters to her friend Gajeel.

To her disappointment, their time together soon ended and he left to return to his chambers, which she unfortunately did not know where they were. Sighing, Juvia entered her extravagant room and flopped onto the feather bed.

Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted some fresh ink and paper sitting on a wooden desk. She grinned and walked over, lifting the fancy quill and dipping it in the ink.

**Dear Gajeel-kun,**

**Juvia has just arrived at the castle, it really is breathtaking. The climate here is a bit chilly for her liking but she's sure that she will get used to it. Prince Gray, or Gray-sama, is amazing and so handsome! Juvia cannot wait to spend more time with him, he is the man of her dreams! Gray-sama's older brother Lyon confessed his love for Juvia, and Juvia might marry him if Queen Ur declares him as her legitimate son. Right now, we don't actually know who will ascend the throne, but Juvia personally hopes it is Gray-sama. Is that mean? Juvia takes back her statement, both brothers deserve to be happy with their lives. Since Juvia is on this topic, how are things going with the cute scribe over at the Fire Kingdom? Please do not tell Juvia that Gajeel-kun has not made a move yet, hurry up or she will get stolen! Gajeel-kun told Juvia that the gardener and the messenger boy are after her, so why has he not asked her out? There is nothing to fear, Gajeel-kun. Be brave like Juvia and tell her your feelings! It's late and Juvia is tired from her journey, so this will be all for now.**

**Sincerely,**

**Juvia Lockser, soon to be Milkovich**

Juvia blew on the ink to help it dry, taking out a wax seal from her bag. She certainly couldn't use the Milkovich family stamp because it would took too suspicious traveling to the Fire Kingdom. She and Gajeel met years ago before the war, when he was taking a vacation in the Water Kingdom. They bumped into each other on the street and quickly became good friends after spending a lot of time together, Juvia having spilled water on his clothes and dragging him to the castle to get dried up.

Safely tucking the letter into the folds of her dress, she creeped outside and peered around to find the hallway deserted. Juvia quietly went up the staircase and up the tower, opening the final door to find about thirty birds sleeping in their cages, arranged by locations.

She unlocked a cage containing a pigeon, the most common messenger bird that would not stand out, and tied her letter to its legs. Releasing the bird, she shivered in the night air and hurried back to her chamber before any of the staff noticed her.

She had almost reached the door when a cloaked figure blocked her entry way. "Stay away from Lyon-sama."

Stumbling back a bit, Juvia recomposed herself and stared at the mysterious person. "Juvia has no intentions of doing anything with Prince Lyon, her heart belongs only to Gray-sama."

"Oh what a relief! My name is Sherry; I'm Lyon-sama's mistress. I hope we can become friends, you seem to understand the ways of love in the same way I do." Drawing back the hood, she was revealed to be a pink haired, blue eyed girl about Juvia's age. With a small wave, Sherry left as quickly as she had came, Juvia stared after her for a few moments before heading to bed.

'It is only Juvia's first day here yet she has already met several interesting people, she wonders what will happen tomorrow.' Relaxing on the soft pillows, she pulled the blanket over herself and fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"I win again, Natsu. You need to improve on your swordplay, knights do not ride cannons onto the battlefield, especially not the prince." A scarlet haired beauty pointed a sword at a muscular, pink haired boy who was panting against a tree.

"Aw come on, cannons are the best invention in the world! Besides, I can fight with my fists just fine. Let's arm wrestle instead of doing boring stuff like fencing."

Lowering the weapon and walking back to the training grounds, she sighed and repeated what she had explained a thousand times. "You cannot constantly rely on brute force and charging things head on. I have less physical strength then some of the male soldiers, yet I manage to beat them in seconds because of my sword. Swords require intelligence and accuracy to be used to the best of its ability, swinging it hard is nothing if you miss the target."

"I know, I know. You've said it to me like a million times, just loosen up a bit. Father won't mind if I fight along the infantry instead of on a horse, the most important thing is to be brave."

"Of course your father won't mind, he's just like you." She mumbled under her breath while getting a drink of water.

Natsu's unusually sharp senses picked up the sound. "Huh? Did you say something, Erza?"

"I said to clean yourself up before our guests arrive, we do not wish to make a poor impression on the Strauss family and I'm sure you want to look good in front of Lisanna."

"Lisanna and I are just friends, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"As many times as I have to tell you to use a sword instead of punching every enemy you see. You two aren't children anymore and it's time for you to find a potential bride, you are already 18."

"I…I don't wanna marry anyone." That was a lie, Natsu secretly had a crush on someone he knew.

"Don't be silly! Although we are in less of a hurry than the Ice Kingdom, you still need to begin preparing for being king one day, starting with a wife."

"Well I'm not going to marry Lisanna, both of us feel nothing but friendship for each other."

"You're a royal, Natsu. Royals do not have the privilege of being with whoever they please, perhaps you can find a nice mistress." He highly doubted that the girl he had a crush on would willingly become a mistress.

"Can royals marry anyone as long as they are not commoners?"

"I suppose so, but only those in the upper class elite. Why, is there someone you have in mind?"

"No…just curious." Brushing himself off, Natsu trudged back inside to change into formal attire for the feast tonight. 'I wonder if exceptional knights count as upper class elite, but I guess this is a special case.'

* * *

A line of servants came during the feast carrying endless platters of food to both impress the Strauss' and to feed Natsu's insane appetite. The boy alone chomped down five full plates of food before the hour was up, though the guests knew him well enough not to be repulsed. King Igneel claimed that the celebration was merely for recreational purposes, but Natsu knew that he wanted him to marry Lisanna.

Igneel broke the silence and spoke to Lord Strauss. "Our children have really grown up, haven't they? Lisanna was only eleven the last time we saw her, it's hard to believe that this young woman is the same little girl. What do you think, Natsu?"

Swallowing a mouthful of chicken, he reluctantly responded and attempted to move the topic elsewhere. "She looks nice, I guess. Elfman really bulked up in these couple of years, is he going to serve in the royal army?"

Elfman gruffly talked while pounding his chest. "Fighting for the country is manly, it is my duty as a man to protect the Fire Kingdom and my sisters."

Lord Strauss spoke up. "Surely my son shall receive a high position?"

Igneel nodded. "He may begin in one of the strongest company's in my army, I will promote him to whatever rank I see fit while he gains experience."

Stifling a yawn, Natsu's twelve year old cousin Wendy asked to be excused. Not wanting to stay either, he immediately went with her and exited the dining hall. Lisanna watched him leave and stood up as well, running after him. "Natsu! Natsu, wait!"

She caught up to him out on the balcony, proceeding to stand next to him. A few minutes passed and Natsu turned his head to look at Lisanna. "You know why your family was suddenly invited to the castle, right?"

"Yes, I am no fool."

"Then you should know that…that I enjoy being friends with you."

"Oh Natsu you don't have to be so awkward, I don't want to get married either."

"But…" Frowning in confusion, Natsu thought back to when they were kids.

_Eleven year old Lisanna and twelve year old Natsu sat in their secret hideout in the woods, a simple straw shack they had built together. Along with them was a stray kitten named Happy that followed Natsu around for hours until the king finally allowed him to keep it. Natsu went outside for a little while to gather some firewood, having an uncanny ability to start fires with ease. Rushing back with an armful of twigs, he shouted "I'm home!"_

"_Welcome back!" Lisanna replied with a big smile as he dropped the pile in the middle of the hut and rubbed the twigs together until a warm fire blazed. She took out some fish they had caught half an hour ago and stuck it on a stick, roasting it in front of the fire and laughing while Natsu drooled. The two, well three, joyfully munched on the fish and mindlessly chattered like children. _

"_We're like a family, aren't we? I'm the mom, you're the dad, and Happy is our son."_

"_So we are husband and wife?"_

"_Yup! Hey Natsu…"_

"_What?"_

_With a slight blush, Lisanna looked at him with big eyes. "When we grow up, will you be my real husband?"_

_Equally blushing, Natsu shyly agreed._

Her face fell a bit, recalling the same memory. "I know what we promised as kids, but I'm not eleven anymore. I like you, Natsu, you're my best friend aside from Mira-nee but…I don't have romantic feelings towards you."

"Really? Is it because you already have a boyfriend or something?"

"No, I just don't feel anything. Why, do you?"

"…"

Lisanna's demeanor turned 360 degrees and a giant grin lighted up her face. "You do! Who is it, tell me!"

"N-No one!"

"Natsu Dragneel I know you better than anyone, tell me or I will suggest that you marry Mira-nee instead!"

Shuddering, Natsu thought of the girl who mercilessly bullied him and loved seeing him cry. "Alright fine, I see she has taught you about blackmail! It's…well…it's…Erza…"

"Her?! Oh my goodness! I knew it! I KNEW it!"

"How the hell did you know?!"

Lisanna scoffed. "Well if it isn't obvious, you were like her lapdog as a child. Now she's become so voluptuous and gorgeous that there is no way you two can train together so much and NOT like each other."

"I was not her lapdog!"

"Oh please, it was always 'Erza, fight me!' and 'Erza, I ate your cake!' and 'Erza, I'm gonna beat you!' You vied for her attention every day and smiled even though she creamed you in every fight.

"…You can't tell anyone."

"You know, there might be a chance. Generations ago there was a princess who married the army general instead of another royal or a nobleman."

"Yeah but, Erza's a girl."

"Hmm that IS a problem. Does Erza know that you like her?"

"…no."

"Why haven't you told her?"

"Because I think she loves her childhood friend Jellal, and I wouldn't want to ruin our friendship."

"Who is he?"

"Jellal and Erza were both slaves when they were little, they worked at a labor camp until everyone escaped during a revolt she led. I don't really know anything else, except that they are separated."

"How sad, I wonder what happened."

"Yeah. It's getting late, I'm going to bed. Good night, Lisanna."

"Goodnight, Natsu. And Mira-nee is nothing like she used to be, by the way."

* * *

Gajeel Dragneel, Natsu's older cousin, was not present at the feast. Simply put, he was more distant than the rest of them and he didn't want to spend a night with his uncle and his uncle's friends. He feigned a stomachache and stayed in his chambers the entire night, something very boring and hungry because the servants didn't bring him any food since his stomach 'hurt'.

On a whim, he thought to check the mailroom to see if Juvia sent him anything. To his delight, there was a pigeon carrying a letter with a wax seal on it. The seal was very plain, just a red blot with the letter J engraved in it. To anyone's eyes, it was completely average and normal with nothing special, on the off chance that anyone asked he could just say it stood for his friend Justin's initial.

Heading back to his room and opening it up, he commenced reading the passage. 'Geez, rain woman's first day and there are two guys fighting over her. Geehee, Gray-sama, she really is hopeless. Why haven't I made a move?! What the hell, that is not… Hurry up or she will get stolen?! I am NOT afraid!' Appalled, he whisked out a quill and a piece or parchment, furiously writing back.

**I am not afraid of asking her out, rain woman. In fact, I'll invite her to lunch tomorrow! And you don't have to feel bad about wanting that Gray to be king, who cares about his brother. Just don't get too clingy or attached in case Lyon DOES take the throne. Pinky over here is gonna get engaged as well, to that chick he knew as a kid. He doesn't look too happy about it. I'm fucking hungry. See ya around.**

** Gajeel**

"Fuck. Now I have to ask her out."

* * *

"Do not go out so late, Miss. It is dangerous for a girl like you to stroll around the streets at night." A maid stood by a blonde girl with big brown eyes dressed in a fancy blue and yellow dress.

"I'll be okay, Virgo. I just feel sick staying inside all day and the cool air will refresh me, Loke will be with me."

A young man with wild orange hair, glasses, and a suit stepped forward to escort Lucy outside. The Heartfilia's were the wealthiest family in the Ice Kingdom and Lucy was their only heir, making her a huge target for kidnappers and enemies. When the war began two years ago, Jude Heartfilia decided to hire a bodyguard for his daughter and keep her indoors. Now seventeen years old, she was quite used to her caged lifestyle and all the staff constantly around her.

"No harm shall come upon you, my lady. Come, let us take a romantic walk in the moonlight." Exiting the vast mansion, the two ambled around the block for a few times before heading back.

"That was too short, Loke. Tomorrow morning, I want to visit town and have some fun at the marketplace, there is a large bazaar coming up that I want to attend."

"We can go for a while, but the crowd will be dangerous. It would be disastrous if you were to be separated from me, the bazaar is a maybe."

"I hate this. I am not a bird, I would rather go and live out my youth to its fullest despite the risks than sit here doing nothing."

"You are not doing nothing, my lady."

"Yes I am, I have read just about every book in the house and there is nothing left for me to do."

"Why don't we have some tea in the garden tomorrow?"

"Read and have tea, that is all I do. I wish I could have an exciting adventure!"

"Be careful what you wish for, my lady."

* * *

**A/N: So this is my new idea! Natza and Gruvia are definitely going to be a part of this, maybe Lyvia. Other characters like Evergreen, Romeo, Levy, Cana, Makarov, etc. will come up soon. Natsu and Juvia in the Ice and Fire Kingdom, respectively, will be the main plot but there will be a lot of subplots. Oh and I love Juvia and Gajeel being pen pals because their letters are both a summary and a preview of what will happen. I know this chapter is a little slow but I promise the story will pick up with more action and drama. And I'm not titling the chapters just because there are way too many parts to each one for each of the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So I've decided to let this story let on a darker note. Well, not really because I'm not good at writing about dark topics, it will just be more mature and focus more on politics/drama than romance. Still don't know whether it will be LoLu or Lories, but I've decided on Gruvia and Rerry. Ren won't come in until later but the Raijinshuu, Levy, and Romeo are here!**

* * *

Natsu was awoken by a servant pounding on his door. Grumbling, he forced himself out of the warm bed and threw it open. "What do you want?"

"Prince Natsu, you father wishes to see you in his office immediately."

"Why?"

"I don't know, but he said it was urgent." Swearing softly about how early it was in the morning, he trudged across the castle to Igneel's room and kicked open the door. Igneel sat fully dressed by his large desk, examining a map of Fiore. "Ah, come and sit down, son. There is something I would like to discuss with you." Natsu settled in a seat across from his father and waited for him to explain. "I ain't got all day, father."

"I have a fraternal twin brother named Atlas Flame, did you know that?" Natsu shook his head, why had he never been informed of another uncle?

"Eighteen years ago, he was exiled to the Tower of Heaven on an island off the coast of Caelum Kingdom for his notorious crimes against the royal family."

"What did he do?"

"He tried to murder your mother when she was pregnant with you and succeeded, though you survived thanks to Porlyusica."

"What?! Why did no one tell me?!"

"We did not want you to have any knowledge of Atlas Flame, but now it is inevitable that you find out. Atlas Flame has managed to escape with the help of a man at the prison, whose identity remains unknown. His most likely goal is to come after you, which I cannot allow since you are my only son."

"Whatever, I'll beat him to a pulp!"

"No you won't! Look, he is a lot stronger than you can imagine. The entire kingdom is at risk here, Natsu, do not let your hot-headedness destroy the lives of thousands." That shut him up, bowing his head slightly in shame. "I apologize, father."

"That was a warning to keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary, be careful more. On to the next issue, the war with the Ice Kingdom. Currently, their troops are winning the majority of the battles fought and we are losing valuable soldiers. However, I have a secret weapon up my sleeve that I need you to help with." Rising from his chair, Igneel went over to the supply closet and took out a roll of parchment, smoothing it out on the table to reveal a blueprint of a machine.

The _thing _resembled a long, scaled dragon with a colossal mouth lined with jagged teeth and some sort of firing mechanism. All around the drawing were extensive formulas and scribbles that Natsu could not understand. "What is this?"

"This, my son, is the dragon chain cannon. Using a combination of steam power and complex motors, you will fly this over the Ice Kingdom and shoot flaming cannonballs out of its mouth."

"That is astounding! Wait, did you say me?"

"Yes, normally I would not put you in such danger but I think you have the skills needed to perform this operation. You have a gift with fire, only you can execute this flawlessly. One mistake and this fragile machine will combust with all the power, you are the only person I trust enough."

"I have to do this all by myself?!"

"No, I have asked your friend Erza to pilot the aircraft while you fire the cannon." All the giddy energy swarming around his head deflated at those words, no amount of cool technology could convince him otherwise.

"No. I refuse." Igneel's jaw dropped to the floor at his declaration, moments ago Natsu was excited and now he was flat out rejecting the idea. "But why?"

"I shall not put Erza in that kind of danger."

"She is the only one capable of flying something so unsteady, we need her and you as well. Do you want to lose to the Ice Kingdom?!"

"No, but I will not lose Erza. I am sorry, father. Thank you for the tip about Atlas Flame, I shall be more cautious." Standing up, he strode out the door and gave it a good slam. 'Old man, how could you put your son and Erza in such circumstances?' Natsu ignored his father shouting after him and went directly to the training to grounds to release some steam.

As expected, Erza was already there diligently practicing with her sword. It was needless to say that she was shocked upon seeing Natsu, who usually was not even awake at this hour. "Natsu, you're early."

"Father woke me up to discuss some political things. I need to vent." With a mighty kick he demolished a straw dummy and growled in frustration, he needed something harder to break. Zooming in on an immense iron one, he pounded on it with his fists over and over, making gaping dents in the material. Normal people would be frightened at his strength, but Erza was quite used to it. Proceeding to attack it beside him wielding her sword, they fervently punched and slashed in harmonizing silence.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No."

"Alright. Let's fight instead then." Tossing her ruined sword aside, she tied up her hair and took a pair of twin katanas, stripping off her armor for greater mobility. Natsu grinned, this was one of the reasons he loved hanging out with Erza much more than other girls. He went into a fighting stance and clenched his fists, this time letting her attack first.

Her blades flew at him in perfect synchronicity, coming in from both sides to make moving difficult. Natsu smirked and leapt three feet in the air, this was fairly easy for him. Landing on her other side, he swept out his foot in an attempt to trip her and simultaneously swung a sharp uppercut to hit her while she dodged.

To his shock, she anticipated this and caught the punch with her hand using it as an anchor to propel herself off the ground to do a complete 180 turn in the air, kicking him in the back. Grunting from the pain, he noticed that she let go of one katana to perform the move and quickly seized it before she had the chance. Now holding the blade, he charged at her while swinging it with all his might.

"Surely you are not so foolish as to come at ME with a blade." Catching his strike with her hilt, Erza used her leg to knock him in the side on onto the ground, jumping on top of him and pinning his arms to the ground. "I win, Natsu."

His chest rose and fell rapidly, not surprised at all by the outcome. Slowly, he grew aware of their position and felt blood rush to his head. Without any armor on, Erza was straddling his hips and leaning in close with his hands unable to move. Damn she looked sexy, face sweaty and flushed from the battle with her ample breasts temptingly dangled from his chest. He could feel his heart rate go up and swallowed hard as his member began to pound with anticipation.

To both his relief and disappointment, she released him from her grip and went to pick up her fallen swords, neatly placing them back. "You're improving with technique, though you seriously need help on swinging a sword."

Flashing her his canines, he smiled coyly. "Then why don't you show me how?" Erza went over, placed a sword in his hand and without hesitation, wrapped her hands around his. They were actually pretty soft considering how much she trained and battled, making Natsu blush even more.

"You put too much power into your arms and not enough precision in your wrists, which makes you unbalanced and inaccurate in your attack. Never mindlessly slash, look at where you are aiming at and focus or it will be too easy to dodge or block. When using a knife or something smaller and pointier, examine your enemy for weak spots and chinks in his armor. For example, my sides are less protected than my front and back so a skilled swordsman would swipe there right as I raise my arms to attack."

She gently relaxed his wrists more and guided him in a precise swing straight into the seams of a sand-filled dummy. He watched in awe as the dummy exploded when he only put minimal force behind the swing. "Now isn't that better than hacking nonstop and using up all your energy to do the exact same thing?"

Natsu tried a few more hits, slicing up multiple training dummies without breaking a sweat. "You still need practice, but you're much better." Erza nodded approvingly, glad that he finally grasped the concept.

"Erza, I want to tell you what my father told me." Putting down the sword, he swiveled to face her and explained everything about Atlas Flame and what the dragon chain cannon was. "Father wants us to operate it."

"What did you say?"

"I refused."

"Why?" Erza assumed that he'd be brimming with glee to be able to fire flaming cannonballs at the Ice Kingdom, this was highly unexpected of him.

"It's too dangerous, I wasn't going to put your life on the line."

"Oh Natsu you don't have to worry about me. I will protect you against Atlas Flame and whatever may occur during the war, please do not fret too much." She touched his arm, confused when he drew back and angrily stared at her.

"We aren't kids anymore! I should be protecting you like a man, I don't want you to feel the need to treat me like a little boy."

"You sound like Elfman, it's a shame that they left right after the feast. I wish Mirajane and I could have had more time to catch up."

"Don't change the topic! Promise me you won't ever sacrifice yourself for me!"

"Only if you do the same." Now dead serious, Erza waited for his response. Grudgingly, he agreed to the terms and went back to assaulting the iron dummy. She shook her head and headed back to the castle to take a bath, sometimes Natsu could be so fiery and stubborn.

* * *

"Mother, declare me as your legitimate son." Lyon and Ur sat in the sunroom, having some afternoon tea and admiring the light layer of snow dusting the garden. She sat up straight, losing her light-hearted demeanor.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes. You know I would make a more proficient ruler than Gray as I am more patient and collected."

"This is a bad time, the war is hard on our citizens and I do not want to risk any internal revolts by angering them. The majority of them believe your father was a different man than the king and no amount of convincing will make them think otherwise."

"We don't have time! Despite what the people feel, it is our DUTY to lead this country into an era of prosperity, which my brother is incapable of bringing. We cannot wait until the war is over, we don't have that long before…"

"Do you think I do not know?! I spend every waking hour stressed out about this issue, it consumes me to think that we must infuriate the citizens to help them. If I go through with the process, we risk rebellion. If I don't, we will have to take a chance with Gray. I love my son but he is not fit for governing the country, we all know that he is an admiral at heart. He claims to desire becoming king, but I know that he would much rather preside over the navy."

"Then let him! It is a win-win, mother! I help the country and Gray gets to follow his passion, all we need is some proof that I am legitimate."

"Well we don't have proof." Ur snapped.

"I'll FIND proof." And with that statement, Lyon exited and went outside to gather his thoughts. He knew he could find something, anything that gave evidence of his royal lineage. Deep down Gray did not want to be king, and Sherry was one of his most trusted friends, surely those two would assist him.

The problem was Juvia, she very obviously fell head over heels for Gray and she certainly would not want to marry Lyon instead. He could try to win her heart, but Gray would be against that seeing as though he cared for her just as much.

Sherry…he had forgotten. The promise they made years ago to run away and elope in a state of weakness, she definitely did not want him to become king. "AM I ALL BY MYSELF IN THIS?!" He yelled rather loudly while holding his head, hoping no one heard him.

"All alone in what, taking the throne?" A smirking Ultear leaning against a tree and crossed her arms. "I personally think that I would be much more preferred than you two clowns, but that isn't possible so I shall support you. As annoying as you are, you would still be better than that thick-headed baby brother of ours."

"Does that mean you will help me find evidence that proves my legitimacy?" Hope fluttered inside him, if there was anyone who could dig up all sorts of information and manipulate others, it was his sister.

"Fine, but on the condition that you help me with something."

"Anything."

"A good friend of mine has recently escaped from prison, he is currently in the Fire Kingdom with King Igneel's brother and I would just love it if you were to help me track him down."

"…Fine, tell me what his name is and what he looks like."

"Oh I can't tell you his real name, but his alias is Siegrain. A real looker, blue hair and hazel eyes with a red tattoo over his right one. He's about your age, around 19 or 20."

"May I ask why?"

"I need him for something." No one could know of her true motives, Ultear had other plans in mind regarding the boy. It was only a matter of time now, whether or not she could accomplish her goal before the war ended.

Gray crouched behind the castle wall, listening in on Lyon and Ultear's conversation and growing more infuriated with every sentence. Who did they think they were, snatching the crown from under his nose? No he definitely could not stand for this, he would become the next ruler no matter what crap Lyon tried to pull.

It was true that he loved the navy, having spent over half his life training to become an admiral. Three years ago, when it was confirmed that he would ascend the throne, Queen Ur forbade him from participating in any more battles in concern for his safety. At first he was frustrated and irritated, but over the years he came to accept his future.

'Do I really want this? Yes, yes I do. Becoming king is my destiny, it is what father wanted and I shall uphold his final words.' If Lyon and Ultear were going to search for evidence, then he would convince Sherry and Juvia to help him find it before they had a chance, so he could destroy it. He hadn't ever thought of his brother as his enemy, but their rivalry was reaching its peak and someone had to lose. It sure as hell wouldn't be him.

He found the two girls conversing like old friends in Juvia's room, gossiping about other royals on her bed. Knocking while entering at the same time, Gray came over to them and stood against the bedpost.

"Good morrow, what brings Gray-sama here?" Juvia inwardly squealed, Gray-sama was here in her room, coming to talk to her.

Gray did not beat around the bush and straight out told them of his motives. "I need your help in stopping Lyon from being legitimized."

"Absolutely." This was the perfect day for Sherry, it seemed as though everyone would get what they wanted this time, including her. Juvia hesitated, she did not want to conspire against Lyon behind his back even if it guaranteed her marriage with Gray. She thought of Gajeel's letter, hearing his voice telling her to not feel bad about doing what she wanted. Gathering her courage, she reluctantly nodded and listened to his plan.

"Alright, this is going to be easy. Sherry will gain Lyon's trust and convince him that she supports him, this will let her be informed of every new lead he gets. She will tell us and Juvia and I shall go retrieve whatever they may find first, securing my position as the rightful heir."

"I should be able to do at least that, you would be surprised by what a man will tell you in bed." Although she didn't enjoy exploiting her love, Sherry felt this was crucial for their future together. Gray promptly exited the chamber, pleased to have set his plan in motion.

Juvia was disappointed that he did not ask her to anything romantic, but she cheered up realizing that it would just be the two of them going on 'missions' together.

* * *

Gajeel shuffled nervously behind the door to the library, holding a small bouquet of flowers in one hand. He had promised to ask the scribe out to a date and the anticipation was killing him, god damn that rain woman.

Levy McGarden sat on the floor with a pile of books next to her and one open on her lap, she was in deep concentration. She didn't notice when he walked up next to her, busy deciphering some unknown language that the text was written in, until he cleared his throat. "Gajeel, what can I do for you?"

"Ahem…um…these, these are for you." He dropped the flowers onto her lap, contented when a smile graced her face.

"Why thank you, it's lovely."

"Um…"

"Is that all?" God he wanted to just leave, Gajeel gulped and took a deep breath. 'Come on, be brave!'

"WILLYOUGOTOLUNCHWITHME!" A jumble of words flew from his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Eh, could you repeat that?"

"I said…will you go…to lunch w-with me?" She was silent for a moment, frightening him. What if she did not want to? What if she was already seeing someone else? What if she did not like him?

Jubilance surged through Levy, who was left speechless for a moment. Was she dreaming? A faint blush crept its way onto her cheeks. "Y-Yes! I-I would l-lo-like to very much."

"Good. Meet me at 8-Island at one o'clock." No emotion was displayed, but Gajeel felt unnaturally elated as he stomped out.

* * *

"Alright, men! We are literally number one in the army. The FIRST company in the FIRST regiment in the FIRST brigade in the FIRST division in the FIRST corps. If you are here, it means that the king himself selected you to represent the best of our country. I am captain Laxus and these are my two lieutenants, Freed and Bixlow. That lady over there is Miss Evergreen, our personal nurse who travels with us everywhere. Anyone who is not ready to sacrifice EVERYTHING can get the hell outta my sight, are we clear?!"

"Yes sir!" Elfman Strauss proudly stood among the highly exalted soldiers of company one, led by the grandson of General Makarov. Each company consisted only of 100 men, 10 of those made a regiment, 3 regiments were a brigade, 5 brigades made a division, 2 divisions made a corps, and there were several corps in the royal army. It was an organized system that effectively divided up the men.

The next few days would be rigorous training for upcoming battles, but Elfman was ready. From sun up to sun down, he and the other soldiers practiced a variety of combat techniques paired with stamina and strength training. He failed miserably at shooting a gun, but made up for it in his insane endurance and massive muscles. Captain Laxus nodded approvingly at him when the day was over, something extremely rare.

Exhausted and aching, he could not wait to get home and have some of Mirajane's home cooked meals. They had plenty of chefs and servants, but Elfman and Lisanna thought their sister cooked better than all of them combined.

"Welcome back, Elf-niichan!"

"How was training? I made you some of your favorite beef stew!" Mirajane held a large pot in her hands, setting it down in front of a ravenous Elfman.

"It was fine, the captain likes me I think. His name is Laxus, pretty young if you ask me." He said in between mouthfuls.

"Laxus? Isn't he General Makarov's grandson? I heard that he was only twenty when he became captain at the beginning of the war, he's twenty three now." Mirajane pondered this, wanting to see him for herself.

"He's only four years older than you, Mira-nee! That is really young, most people don't get promoted so quickly."

"Nah, his lieutenants are even younger. We have a nurse too, her name is Evergreen. She looks like she's about eighteen, same age as me."

Mirajane's eyes lighted up. "Is she pretty?"

"Um, yeah I guess. But what does that have to do with war, Nee-chan?"

"Do you liiiiiiike her?"

"What?! No way! Where did that come from?!" Mirajane and Lisanna giggled, teasing their poor brother for the rest of the night.

* * *

"Natsu-nii, you should take a break or your muscles will be very sore tomorrow." Romeo Conbolt, Natsu's squire, sat on a barrel and sharpened a worn out sword.

"Yeah, you're right." Natsu stretched out his pounding muscles and drank some water out of a canteen, pouring the rest of it over his sweaty face. The sound of light footsteps alerted his ears and he turned around to see his cousin Wendy running to him. She clumsily tripped over the grass and fell flat on her face, carefully climbing back up.

Romeo ran over to help, gently placing a hand on her arm. "Are you alright, Miss Wendy?"

She sheepishly smiled, brushing a stray piece of grass away from her dark blue hair. "Yes, just a bit embarrassed. Natsu-san, Oji-sama and Erza-san are speaking in his study. It's about the secret weapon and I thought you would like to know."

"Arigato, Wendy-chan." With a quick thanks, Natsu took off sprinting to Igneel's study as fast as he could before Erza left.

"So, Wendy. My name is Romeo, I'm Natsu's squire."

"Oh my, you're not very old."

"Yeah, I'm only thirteen."

"Really? I'm twelve."

"Would you like to stay for a while? I've never met you before."

"Sure! I love making new friends, Romeo-kun."

* * *

The abused door to Igneel's study sprung open once again as Natsu stormed in, fury written all over his face. "What is going on here?"

"Please knock before entering, son. Erza and I were speaking about my plans for the dragon chain cannon, she is willing to pilot the machine."

"What?! I thought I already said no!"

Erza frowned. "YOU refused, I never did."

"I don't want you to!"

"I have a responsibility to my country, Natsu. We mustn't let our selfish desires to get in way of doing what's right, it was you who said the most important thing is to be brave."

Deep down, Natsu knew she was right. If he was to be an effective king, he could not place the safety of one before the safety of all. "Fine, if you're so bent on it then I have no choice but to agree as well."

"Really?"

"Of course, how can I protect you if I'm not with you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I deeply apologize for my poor skills at writing a lemon, however short it may be. Also, I think I'm going to make this story Lories just because back then a noble like Lucy couldn't have been with Loke. Oh and in the last chapter, when Gajeel asked Levy out to lunch, he meant the next day…sorry if that wasn't clear.**

* * *

Two cloaked men wandered the streets of Hargeon, a port city in the Fire Kingdom near Magnolia where the castle was located. The first was big and burly with flaming red hair and large, round black eyes. The other was lean yet muscular with azure hair, tea colored eyes, and an odd tattoo. Their clothes were ragged and well worn, as if they had been in them for a couple days straight.

The blue haired one stopped at an apple stand and asked the old woman working there for directions to Magnolia Town.

"Oh it's very close to here, just keep going north and you'll see a small sign that says 'Magnolia'. Who's your friend, he looks a bit familiar."

"His name is Adam Flaming, just a merchant. Thank you for the information, we'll be on our way now." Tossing her a coin, they continued on their journey.

* * *

Gajeel and Levy sat in a private booth at 8-Island, reading the menu. A young waiter came over to them and asked, "What can I get for you?"

"French bread with strawberry jam, please." Levy replied.

"The mutton with a bottle of ale." Gajeel said.

They waited for their food to show up quietly, exchanging quick glances then looking away. Levy twiddled her thumbs and glanced around, unsure of what to say. "Um, this place is nice."

"Huh? Yeah." Gajeel wasn't very good at making conversation.

"So…do you come here often?"

"Not really." Levy sighed and stared out the window, watching a couple pass by laughing and chatting. Noticing her discomfort, Gajeel cleared his throat and attempted to create small talk. "I saw you reading a book the other day, I didn't know what language it was."

"Oh, it was in Latin. It's a classic, the Iliad by Homer. Although he wrote it hundreds of years ago, the story is timeless in my opinion."

"How many languages do you know?"

"I know Japanese, English, Latin, French, Spanish, German, Finnish, Korean, Greek, and Russian."

"How did you learn all that?"

"Well the languages in the West Germanic branch are pretty similar so they were easy to learn, and the others just sort of came naturally. I study a lot, so learning different languages isn't very hard when you are constantly reading books in those languages. What do you do in your free time?"

"Um. I train and fight, stuff like that. My nickname is Black Steel."

"That's…interesting. Our food has arrived, it looks good."

"You look good."

"What?"

"Nothing."

* * *

Sherry patiently laid in the bed completely nude while Lyon hurriedly stripped off his pants and hungrily pounced on her. Grabbing two handfuls of her size DD boobs, he roughly squeezed them and felt the soft fat on his fingers. Moving downwards, he traced his tongue slowly down her abdominals and stopped right before her clit, teasing her.

"Lyon-sama…please…"

"Beg me, tell me what you want."

"I want…you to stick your tongue in me…hard."

"Are you sure that's ALL?"

"No…I want your penis inside me."

"That's what I want to hear." Retracting his face, Lyon lowered the tip of his cock to her clit and teased her some more by sliding it in slowly. She moaned in anticipation, clutching the sheets and loosening her hips. The walls of her vagina violently shook as it was filled with his giant member and she rolled her hips while he thrusted it in at an insane speed.

"L-Lyon-sama! I'm…LYON-SAMA!" Her sentence was cut short by a scream, liquid spurting all over the bedspread and themselves. Within a few seconds Lyon's pounding member cummed as well, mixing with hers and spreading inside her.

Breathing hard, he carefully pulled it out so he could lap up the liquid, purposefully licking a circle around her clit and grinning when more squirted onto his face. Sherry took his shoulders and in a flash, flipped their position. "My turn."

She loving stroked and caressed his dick, smirking when it grew hard once more. It was time for a little payback, she sucked on the tip and smiled more when he groaned.

"Stop making me wait, this is torture."

"Beg."

"F-Fine, put my entire cock in your mouth! Please!" She gladly wrapped her mouth over it, fondling what couldn't fit with her fingers.

"I don't know how this is possible, but I think I'm going to cum again!" The pressure building in him was released in her mouth and she gladly swallowed every last drop, licking her lips. They had been fucking each other nonstop since a couple of hours ago, and Sherry cleverly used that time to convince him that she no longer wanted to elope and run away. If there was a perfect time to manipulate men, it was right when they were about to go into a series of orgasms.

The horney tension soon settled and she crawled up to rest her head on his shoulder, murmuring in his ear. "How is your search for information going?"

"Mmm…Ultear found where the man who is allegedly my father in Worth Woodsea…we are going to ask him if he remembers being with mother."

"All you know is Worth Woodsea? That makes it hard to pinpoint who…"

"Oh he lives in the cabin in the forest, the only cabin so it won't be that hard."

"I see…good luck."

"Thanks."

* * *

"Geez, what's taking her so long? We promised to meet half an hour ago."

"It's okay, Gray-sama." Juvia was secretly happy that Sherry was late, it gave her alone time with Gray. Though it had been rather awkward the first few minutes, they went into a conversation about their hobbies and found that both of them loved the ocean.

Sherry hobbled in, leaning on the wall for support. "Sorry I took so long, it's sort of hard to walk because…well…we were…you know, almost all night."

"You really don't have to explain." Gray helped her over to a chair and sat down. "So did you find anything out?"

"They found where Lyon's supposed father lives, I hope you two like the forest."

* * *

Gray and Juvia told Queen Ur they were going on a trip together as an excuse then took two horses from the stables, it would be best if they rode themselves to keep any of the staff from finding out. They made sure to wear cloaks, just in case any of the townsfolk saw them.

The ride was fairly short, since Worth Woodsea was pretty close to Oak Town, where the castle was located. The place itself, however, was literally a vast forest complex that would be difficult to navigate in.

"Juvia…huff…should not…huff…have worn a…corset." Panting and sweating, Juvia struggled to walk at the same pace as Gray, who was striding along. The forest was too thick and dense for their horses, so they tied them to a tree and went on foot. Luckily for her burning lungs, a small log house came in view and they soon reached the cabin.

A man in his late forties with white hair and droopy green eyes opened the door, he looked nothing like Lyon other than the hair. He seemed kind enough and let Gray and Juvia in, tiding up a bit and making some tea.

"That isn't necessary, we just want to talk."

"No, no. It is polite to make tea for your guests, I never really get them." The man brought a tray with three mugs over, setting it on the cluttered coffee table and sitting across from the pair. Gray figured that his brother was probably already on his way, so he had to make this quick.

"In a while, a man with white hair will come here and ask you to sign a testimony saying that you are not his real father."

"Why would he do that?"

"Because he is Prince Lyon. You may not believe me, but you must refuse no matter what."

"Why should I? I'm obviously not his father and I do not wish to lie to a prince."

"Well I am a prince too." His eyes opened in shock as Gray drew back his hood.

"Prince Gray?! I don't understand."

"Lyon will most likely offer you a sum of money when you refuse, I will pay you double."

"Wait a minute…this is about his legitimization, isn't it?"

"Do you want the gold or what?" Despite his good morals, the man was smart enough to accept the proposal and take the money. Gray got up and pulled Juvia out without waiting another second, dashing through the forest to where their horses were. A clopping sound could be heard, getting nearer with every second.

"Shit." He yanked Juvia behind a large bush and crouched down next to her, peeking through the branches to see Lyon coming up to the cabin. Juvia profusely blushed at their proximity, going into a state of fantasies where they would lean in to one another and kiss. Testing her luck, she moved her face a little closer to his and brushed her hand over his.

"What are you doing?" Gray bluntly said when Lyon disappeared from their sight.

"N-Nothing!" Downcast, she quickly flinched back and began walking. The trek back was just as enervating as it was before and Juvia stood against a tree to catch her breath for a few seconds. Suddenly, she felt something slither down her arm and stiffened, afraid to look down.

"Gray-sama, what is on Juvia's arm? Please tell Juvia that it is only some moss."

Gray felt all the color drain from his face; it was a black mamba. This was really bad, black mambas were fast and aggressive with deadly precision and a high mortality rate. He had his sword with him so he could try to slice off its head, but it was on Juvia's arm.

"Okay, Juvia, it is a very venomous snake. There are two things I can do right now, either instantly kill it but risk injuring your arm or I can aim for a spot higher up but it might attack on impact."

"Juvia will not put Gray-sama in danger, strike the neck with your sword. She does not mind if her arm is cut off as well. Do it!" Inhaling deeply, he crept forward and brought the blade down with just enough pressure to severe its head, sighing in relief when it died and fell to the ground.

A searing pain ripped through her arm and Juvia saw black spots dance before her eyes. Her knees grew weak and everything spun, she couldn't think about anything other than the burning agony. Gray glanced over and to his horror, there was a deep gash in her lower bicep that was heavily bleeding. He whipped off his jacket and tore out a strip, tightly wrapping it around the wound to soak up the blood.

"Juvia feels…light-headed."

"Just hold on and conserve your strength because I can't carry you while riding a horse." Gray gently lifted her up in his arms and made his way back to the horses, setting her down by a tree and trying a rope around the horses' head. He helped her up on the other horse and sat behind her so she could lean on his chest, holding the reins in one hand and the rope in the other. He went as fast as he could without losing control of the horse, hoping Lyon would not catch up to them.

"I'm sorry I made you come."

"It's alright, Gray-sama needed an excuse to leave the castle and a private trip with your fiancée is a perfect one. But how are we going to explain this?"

"We can say that a crazy bird came and grabbed you with its talons."

"That sounds ridiculous."

"How about we accidently bumped into a soldier from the Fire Kingdom and he viciously attacked us?"

"Why would a Fire Kingdom soldier be here, in the north?"

"I guess you're right…Oh how about a jagged piece of ice cut you?"

"Where would we be?"

"Maybe we went up north to take a scenic trip to the mountains where it is colder and we had to cross a frozen forest to get there."

"That sounds believable."

* * *

Lyon fumed with anger, pacing back and forth in the study. How could the man possibly refuse five thousand gold? He didn't understand why someone would not want to sign a harmless paper, was the country THAT against his legitimacy?

Ultear wanted to laugh at her brother, but she suppressed a smile to avoid angering him even further. "Perhaps we should focus on WHY the people think you are a bastard."

"It's because of my white hair."

"Then all we need to do is go through our family records until we find an ancestor with natural white hair, thus proving that you come from the same lineage as us."

"That's smart, why didn't you have me do that first?"

"It was fun to watch you go through that horrendous forest."

"I hate you."

"Now now, don't forget who is the brains behind this. And remember to uphold your end of the bargain, I wish to know where Siegrain is."

"Hai, hai."

* * *

**Dear Gajeel-kun,**

**Today was filled with adventure! Juvia and Gray-sama went to a forest so we could convince a man there not to sign a testimony that said he wasn't Lyon's father. Juvia feels bad that she did it behind Lyon's back, but at least she got time with Gray-sama. A venomous snake almost killed Juvia, but Gray-sama killed it and carried her like a princess! Oh wait, Juvia is a princess. Gajeel-kun absolutely MUST tell Juvia how his date with Levy went. He must.**

**Sincerely,**

**Juvia Lockser soon to be Milkovich**

* * *

Lucy Heartfilia, accompanied by her loyal body guard Loke, finally got the chance to leave her manor for more than a few minutes. She convinced the staff to allow her a trip to the marketplace in the city on the condition that she return in time for afternoon tea. For a girl who spent years cooped up in a house, this was pure bliss.

Loke could not help but smile as she went from stand to stand, practically skipping in the sunlight looking happier than she had ever been before. An Italian man with a large mustache waved at them and shouted, "You there, I've never seen you before. How do you like the marketplace?"

"It's wonderful. What do you have for sale?" Lucy went up to his stand, admiring the imported wines.

"I have aged, homemade wines straight from Italy. These are truly the best of the best, would you like to try a sample?" Danger sense alerted, Loke proceeded to taste the wine first and thought that it was indeed delicious. There weren't any after effects, so he motioned for Lucy to have a sip as well.

"They are indeed magnificent, but I'm afraid that it is a tad strong for my pallet. Thank you, though." Lucy gave him a quick curtsy out of habit then left to view some gemstones at another stand nearby. After an hour or so, Loke checked his pocket watch and saw that it was almost time to head back. He chuckled and dragged a pouting Lucy out of the area.

They were halfway home on a deserted street when Lucy began to feel a pounding in her head. Her vision blurred in and out and she lost control of her legs, collapsing. Loke ran to catch her, but he himself struggled to stay awake and completely blacked out.

* * *

A heavy storm settled over the Fire Kingdom and prevented Natsu from going outside. Bored out of his mind, he decided to chase Erza around the castle just like when they were kids. She resented the idea but when he tagged her and ran, well, her competitive streak came out.

"I have you now!"

"In your dreams, slowpoke."

"Oh yeah?" With a burst of speed Erza tackled Natsu from behind. "You're it." She dashed away and went to the safe spot, a painting of King Igneel sitting on a chair. Natsu swore and tried to tag her, but she touched the painting before he had a chance.

"I win, Natsu"

"I was totally letting you win."

"Uh huh, is that why you are out of breath?"

"This isn't fair, you train to be fast. If we were arm wrestling or something…"

"I'm wearing a bunch of skirts right now AND a tight corset. Do you have any idea how hard it is to run in these things?"

"I felt bad that you had to run in that so I went easy on you."

"Yeah right, you could not keep up."

"I could to! Rematch!"

"Hey, why is there a trail of water over there?" Erza pointed to an area near the kitchen, where there were muddy footprints and water all over the floor.

"Maybe one of the servants went outside to get something."

"I highly doubt that since we restocked two days ago." Curiosity getting the better of him, Natsu walked over and flung open the kitchen door. He stood unmoving, unable to process the scene before him.

"Natsu? What are you doing?" Erza went over and followed his line of vision, visibly paling. Every person in the kitchen had been viciously slaughtered, blood splattered over the floors and walls. She clapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to throw up her lunch. "We…we need to i-inform the g-guards and K-King Ign-neel, Natsu."

"The guards…are right there." Natsu jerked his thumb at a pile of bodies by the door. "I am going to my father's study. Stay beside me at all times." He forced his shaking legs to move up stairs and to the right, taking Erza with him. No noise came from the room and he hesitated, then knocked.

The door creaked open, revealing a red haired man holding a knife to Igneel's throat and a blue haired man tying ropes around him. Igneel opened his mouth and spoke, "Get out of here, the target isn't me. It's you! Leave me be!"

"Seven hells." Natsu regretted not bringing a sword and slammed the door closed behind him. He looked over to Erza and was shocked to see tears welling up in her eyes.

"Jellal…Jellal, what…what are you doing?" Giving the ropes a final pull, the blue haired man sauntered to her and lifted her chin with his hand.

"You ask what I am doing? I am obviously helping Atlas Flame here trade Igneel for Natsu. But what a surprise it is to see you here, Erza. You've grown to be such a beauty, maybe I will make you my whore once we kill the prince."

"Get off her!" Natsu swung his fist at him, but Jellal was faster. He evaded the punch and kneed him in the groin, causing Natsu to double over in pain.

"Natsu!" Erza snapped out of her trance and ran to help him. He groaned and raised his head, spitting at Jellal's shoes. "You asses aren't going to hurt me or my father, count on that. If you murder us, the country will surely mutiny. You two stand no chance against the royal army and the citizens, walk away now and I won't have your heads."

"Foolish child, I have the entire royal army under my control. The dark magic of our true king, Zeref, has spread to the soldier's chambers. Once we finish you off, Zeref shall take over the Fire Kingdom."

"Dark magic? You're heretics! Is that why you were sent back to prison, Jellal?" Erza clenched her fists and prayed for a miracle.

"Yes, I was caught performing a ritual and thrown into the Tower of Heaven once again. But it was alright, because Zeref was with me. He is our god, and we shall resurrect him once more."

"You should have been burned for your sacrilegious crimes!"

"Fire will not work on a demon. Though you brought up a good point about the citizens, so instead of killing you, I want you to hand over the crown. This castle is under siege! The royal army will make sure that no one can leave or enter, either starve to death or let Zeref rule! Now get out!"

"Very well. Come on, Natsu." Erza pulled Natsu to his feet and shoved him out, much to his displeasure.

"Why did you do that?! Now my father is alone with those two!"

"Hush, Natsu. They aren't going to hurt him because that would set off the citizens. Besides, I have a plan."

* * *

**What the hell do you mean you were almost killed by a snake?! I don't want you to do that kind of dangerous stuff anymore, I don't care if it gives you time with your precious Gray-sama. Shorty really is a nerd, but the date was nice. I thought she was sorta pretty in her dress and stuff. We can't go in the castle, for some reason the royal army won't let us. Levy thinks someone is holding it under siege, she's scared. Don't worry about us.**

**Gajeel**

Luckily for Gajeel, Levy always carried paper, ink, and quills around with her. The pigeon Juvia sent him seemed to remember his face, because it started flying straight to him instead of to the castle.

They had attempted to go back to the castle, but it was as if the guards were possessed. Kicked out on the streets, Gajeel bought the two of them a hotel room to stay until whatever the heck was going on there ended. He was worried about his little cousin Wendy and everyone else, but he didn't let it show to keep Levy calm.

"I don't know how long this will last so I just got one hotel room to save money. Don't worry, it has two beds."

"Thanks, I'm glad that I happened to be with you today. I mean, if it was anyone else I might have been more scared but I feel…safe with you."

"Oh…um…you should."

"Who were you writing to, if you don't mind me asking?"

"My friend, Justin, who lives in the Caelum Kingdom."

"Oh, did you hear about the two prisoners who escaped from a jail there? Well it was an island, the Tower of Heaven."

"No, I'm not caught up on those things."

"Oh." The hotel room was small, but decent and clean. Levy blushed at the idea of sharing it with Gajeel for god knows how long, just the two of them. All of the erotic novels she had read flooded into her brain, turning her face redder than Erza's hair. What would happen between a girl and a boy with feelings for one another in a small space?

* * *

"What do you mean by a plan?" Natsu and Erza sat on a plush couch in his room, far from where anyone could overhear their conversation.

"Jellal said that dark magic spread in the soldier's chambers, right? Well company one doesn't stay in the soldier's chambers because they are made up of nobles, who have their own mansions nearby to live in. They should be able to enter and leave the castle without suspicion, since obviously Jellal and Atlas Flame need supplies. We should be able to get in contact with Laxus once they come and explain everything to them. He can order his soldiers to sneak people out of the castle and bring us food."

"Gajeel and Levy are outside of the castle too."

"So are the Strauss'."

"I want Wendy to be taken somewhere safe, far away from here."

"By herself?"

"No. I don't trust any of the soldiers with her, I'm going to send my squire with her."

"Romeo-kun?"

"Yes, I know he will help her. Get them here." Natsu went to fetch Romeo while Erza brought Wendy over from her room, bringing them both back to Natsu's room. There, they explained their plan.

"I don't want to leave you! Can't Natsu-san and Erza-san flee as well?" Wendy was near tears, not wanting to run away.

"Wendy-chan, we have to stay here. Don't worry, Romeo-kun will be with you." Erza reassured her.

"But…"

"Erza and I will be fine, I just want to make sure that you two are away from any potential danger." Natsu lied, not knowing if he and Erza would be fine or not.

"Okay…"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: The couples progression for this story is going to be fairly slow because it would make no sense if they all of a sudden started making out. I'm trying to make this as realistic as possible, so bear with me here! This isn't really a romance story to be honest, the only couple that will get a ton of romantic moments would be Gray and Juvia since you know, marriage and all. As for Natza, Erza has no idea of his feelings so it may take a while and a certain blue haired madman to push him towards her. But they spend like, every scene together so you guys should be fine. **

**Romeo and Wendy are honestly going to be more like friends than lovers because well…she's twelve. LaxMira may take a long time to develop ROMANTICALLY (as in a short time to develop lust *wink*), ElfEver will be a love/hate relationship, and GaLe is my sweet and drama free pairing. Aries is here though! Oh and please tell me if there is too much dialogue and not enough actual action.**

* * *

"Ouch!"

"Sorry, I'll try to be more careful!" Gray had simply given up on trying to come up with an excuse and attempted to treat Juvia's wound himself, as he had often done before when getting roughed up sneaking out of the castle and starting brawls. Using sutures made from sheep intestine **(A/N: They seriously used this in the 10****th**** century) **he delicately sewed up the opening and poured some whiskey over it for disinfectant. He wrapped the bandages on are gently as possible and tied a skillful knot, breathing a sigh of relief when minimal blood leaked.

"Thank you, Juvia's arm feels much better."

"These sutures will be broken down naturally by your body so you won't have to change them."

"Ah Gray-sama is so smart!"

"Erm…not really…I just had to get used to it because I had to cover up my wounds from street fighting. Mother gets furious if she finds out that I snuck outside into the city, at least she did when I was only fourteen or so."

"Street fighting? Gray-sama is strong too!"

"Did you know I was training to become an admiral before all the drama with succession?"

"Is that why you love the ocean so?"

"Yes, there was a point where I was on water more than on land."

"Juvia knows what Gray-sama means, she spent every waking hour in the water when she was younger. It soothed and relaxed her in a way that other things can't. But isn't the water here freezing?"

"I'm used to the cold, it doesn't bother me at all actually."

"Kya! Gray-sama so tough!" Gray sighed, he had a feeling that this was going to be a long conversation. Still, there was a part of him that wanted for it to continue.

* * *

Loke awoke stripped of all his weapons and tied to a wooden post, right next to Lucy. He smelt sea air and groggily opened his eyes to confirm that they were indeed on a ship. She appeared to be waking up as well, blinking and confused when she could not lift her arms to rub her eyes.

"Took you two louts long enough. I was waitin' here nearly an hour." There stood the Italian man who had served them the wine, wearing casual clothes with a sword hanging on his belt. He could see other people dressed similarly on other parts of the ship.

"What do you want with us?!" His throat was a bit hoarse, but Loke sounded braver than he felt to his ears.

"If it isn't obvious. We here are watcha call pirates, from the Fire Kingdom. I can tell a rich brat when I see 'em and ya really gotta be more subtle about bein' her bodyguard, if I hadn't know better I would of tried to fight you. But I guess boys like you are trained to fight so I pull out ma sleep potion on ya."

"P-Please, l-let me and L-Loke go! M-My family has a lot of money, j-just name your price." Frightened beyond belief, Lucy was not able to keep herself from stammering.

"Oh I'm mighty sure of that! But the thing is, we are from the Fire Kingdom and you are from the Ice Kingdom. Last time I checked, we don't get along. Now however much your parents will pay me, it sure as hell won't top what the king will pay me for a ripe young, virgin mistress."

"You wouldn't DARE!" His feral instincts came out and Loke bared his sharp teeth at the pirate.

"Besides, I heard that there was a s-siege over at the castle." Jude always kept up with politics, anything that might help expand the company and Lucy happened to overhear him talking about business at the Fire Kingdom.

"Siege? What siege? You tryin' to trick me or somethin'?

"N-No! I swear! And believe me, it WILL top what the king will pay you. My name is Lucy Heartfilia, daughter of Jude Heartfilia and HEIR to the Heartfilia fortune. Any price is feasible for us." The pirate's mouth dropped open, he just could not believe his luck today.

"Now we're talkin'! Though I wish you'd of told me sooner 'fore we set sail to the Fire Kingdom."

"Well excuse me, I was only drugged and knocked out. Now I think you should let us go, because if any harm comes to me or my friend your ransom money will plunge lower and lower."

"Alright, alright. But if any of ya try to escape or anything, know that we got guards twice your size and the waters below are filled with sharks. Hey slave girl, get your stupid ass over here and take these two to a private room with a sturdy lock!"

"Sumimasen!" A teenage girl with pale skin, brown eyes, and pink hair stepped out from behind a wall wearing tattered clothes and a hood over her head. She kept her head down and jogged over to them, cutting free the ropes. "Please follow me to your chamber."

The girl brought them under the deck and unlocked a door to reveal a small room with minimal furniture, only a thin bed and a wobbly chair. "Please do not go against my master, he is very scary and strong. S-Sumimasen!"

"Hold on there, why are you apologizing?" Loke reached out and grasped her arm, attempting to make eye contact with the incredibly bashful girl.

"Sumimasen...I did not mean to make you uncomfortable."

"That's not what I meant. What's your name?"

"Lambella…I should go now…" She murmured just loud enough for them to hear before brushing him aside and hurrying up the stairs.

"Seriously, Loke? You scared away the only person here who isn't a deranged pirate." Lucy stretched out her muscles and looked around the room, wondering how it was going to accommodate them.

"Hmm…Lambella…I could have sworn…"

"What is it?"

"Nothing, she just looked familiar. Go ahead and take the bed, I will be fine on the floor."

"But Loke…"

"I'm your bodyguard and it would be most unbefitting for me if you were to hurt your back sleeping on the ground. Now go and get some rest as it may be a while before we arrive back at the Ice Kingdom." Lucy reluctantly crawled onto the bed and lied down, feeling herself drift away with the gentle rocking and the sound of waves.

Loke settled himself on the chair, surprised that it didn't give away at his weight. 'That girl looks exactly like my friend…though I haven't seen her in years…'

* * *

Laxus Dreyar strolled around the castle, surprised to see all the soldiers alert and outside. Something seemed off to him while he chatted with a mid-aged colonel who responded very vaguely and repetitively with a glassy eyed expression. He walked away and leaned against the gate when he heard someone whispering his name.

"Psst, Laxus! Laxus!" Natsu waved at him from behind a bush, trying to attract his attention but not anyone else's. Laxus went over to him, annoyed, and asked what he wanted.

"We can't talk here, get some of your most trusted men and meet me back in the castle in my room. Oh and get Elfman too. Pronto! And Erza's says to keep it down!"

"H-Hey!" In a blink of an eye, Natsu disappeared. He grumbled and rolled his eyes before retrieving his close friends Freed, Bixslow, and Evergreen as wells as Elfman Strauss. The five barged in on tiptoes and crept over to the west wing where Natsu was situated.

"What the hell do you want, Prince?" Laxus snarled.

"Did you notice anything strange about the other soldiers?" Erza decided that she would do all the explaining.

"Yeah, why?"

"The castle is under the control of Atlas Flame and Jellal Fernandes, escapers of the Tower of Heaven. They worship the dark lord Zeref and he has put some sort of magic over everyone in the soldier's quarters, but he doesn't know that company one is unaffected. We are pretty much under siege and we need you guys to sneak us in food and supplies."

"Woah, woah, woah. Slow down there, woman. We're under siege? Then why were we able to get in?"

"Cause you're soldiers, stupid. And her name is Erza, not woman." Natsu chimed in.

"Okay, okay, I think I get it. But won't it be suspicious if we keep leaving and coming back?"

"That's where Elfman comes in. His family is one of our biggest allies and they shall provide everything, all you have to do is take it in and bring it to us. Jellal and Atlas Flame require supplies too, they should also have soldiers coming in and out so you guys will fit right in." Erza continued, pulling Natsu's ear for interrupting.

"Well I suppose this is the only thing we can do and whatnot."

"There's one more thing. We need someone to take Wendy and Romeo out to a safe place without being spotted."

"Leave that to Bickslow, that man is a genius at sneaking around unspotted. Freed shall remain with company one to keep watch over them while Ever and I go with Elfman to his house."

"Natsu-san, Erza-san, please be safe." Wendy held out her arms to give each of them a final hug before departing with Bixslow, trembling with nervousness. Although he was scared as well, Romeo took her hand to reassure her and kept a courageous look on his face.

"Protect my little cousin for me, Romeo-kun!" Natsu gave him a thumbs up and a small smile.

"I won't let you down, Natsu-nii!"

* * *

**Dear Gajeel-kun,**

**Juvia shall try to refrain from doing anything too dangerous if it worries him. She thinks that Gajeel-kun and Levy are meant to be together! Gajeel-kun is a man, so he needs to go comfort her if she is scared. If he and Levy cannot enter the castle, then where are they staying? Juvia does not know what is happening over at the Fire Kingdom, but she hopes Gajeel-kun will be safe. Nothing much has changed here, though Queen Ur looks paler and weaker every day. That may just be Juvia's imagination, surely she is fine. By the way, she is thinking of naming her pigeon "Bozu". Take care of yourself and Levy too!**

**Sincerely,**

**Juvia Lockser soon to be Milkovich**

* * *

The Strauss' mansion was one of the grandest Laxus had ever seen, next to an immense one he saw over at the Ice Kingdom. Elfman led them to the back door and knocked, where a petite girl with short white hair and big blue eyes answered it and showed them into the parlor.

"Good day, my name is Lisanna. What brings you here with Elf-niichan?" Lisanna and Elfman sat across from Laxus and Evergreen in the spacey room. A mixture of emotions flashed onto her face as Laxus explained everything.

"Oh no! I hope Natsu and Erza are going to be okay! Of course we will help, anything for them!" Lisanna could not bear to picture what horrid things might go down in the castle.

"Good, first thing we need is food. I will come here every couple of days or so to pick up supplies, but make sure you don't pack too much or it shall seem suspicious. Keep the back door unlocked for me so I can come in without risking anyone else seeing me." Laxus said.

"My my, what a terrible predicament this is! Perhaps we ought to send some medicinal tools as well just in case." Another girl who looked very similar to Lisanna stepped forward, scaring the crap out of everyone.

"How long have you been there, Nee-chan?!" Elfman squealed, ahem, manly.

"I was here the entire time but you seemed so concentrated that I waited until you all finished speaking to introduce myself. I am Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna's elder sister. Why don't I make some tea and we can get to know each other?"

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna sweat dropped.

Laxus took a moment to take her in, eying her impressive figure and youthful appearance; she couldn't have been more than 19 or 20. She was very similar to Lisanna, though her hair was longer and her eyes were sapphire instead of sky blue. Mirajane exited to fetch the tea and he got up to follow her on impulse.

"You are truly a beauty, if I do say so myself." Laxus drawled while shutting the door. He moved closer to her and backed her up against the wall with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thank you. Now for the tea…"

"Maybe later we can, you know, have some fun." To his utter shock and amazement, she slapped him hard across the face and kicked him away with a high heeled shoe.

"Get the bloody hell away from you, you pervert. If you ever act this way around my little sister I will tear out your organs piece by piece and feed it into your filthy mouth. Now if you will excuse me…" She turned around and stormed away to the kitchen after giving him a threatening glare that most men would cower from.

He stared after her numbly for a few moments before a smirk settled across his face. This girl was most interesting, he would look forward to meeting her every few days.

Back in the parlor, Lisanna shifted rather awkwardly in her seat unsure of what to say. She wasn't as social and open as her sister, who would take this opportunity to throw Elfman and Evergreen together.

"You have a lovely home, quite artistic." Evergreen commented.

"I agree. Nee-chan and Lisanna helped design this wing. It is man!" Elfman proudly boasted.

"Well it is no wonder that you didn't design it."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"It means that you are not capable of producing something so nice."

"That is not a man thing to say!"

"I am not a man!"

"Don't mock me, Ever!"

"Don't call me Ever!"

"Hush your mouth!"

"Don't you dare tell a lady like ME what to do!"

"What lady?!"

"Settle down, please." Lisanna hopelessly tried to smother their flames of immediate hatred. Luckily Mirajane returned with a tray of tea and biscuits, 'accidently' stomping on Laxus' foot in the process. She poured herself a cup and sat down next to Lisanna, who was relieved to have her back to soothe her seething brother.

"So Evergreen, my brother thinks you are pretty." Mirajane said, playing matchmaker as usual.

"N-Nee-chan!" Horrified, Elfman tried to clamp his hand over her mouth.

"What did that oaf say?!" Evergreen shouted.

"Who are you calling oaf?!"

'This is going to be a long night.' thought Lisanna.

* * *

It was clear skies ahead for Gajeel and Levy, who had been successfully living in peace at the inn. Being the king's nephew had its perks and he still had much money left to spend. Though he couldn't help but feel a tad bored of sitting around doing nothing…

"Oi, shrimp. We're going to get some sorbet." Gajeel effortlessly lifted Levy up and tossed her over his shoulder.

"H-Hey! Put me down." She squeaked.

Gajeel did not put Levy down until it was time to order.

A portly man smiled at them from behind the stand, "What can I get you two?"

"One gin and tonic sorbet for me and a raspberry sorbet for the lady."

"That will be 8 silver, please." Gajeel tossed some coins onto the counter and walked off with the treats without saying as much as a thank you. Levy was about to protest about not being able to choose her own flavor, but she admitted that raspberry was what she would have ordered anyways.

"Thank you for buying it for me."

"It was nothing." They finished the dessert in silence, but this time it was a pleasant silence as they enjoyed each other's company. On their way back to the inn, a newly opened bookstore caught Levy's eye and she could not help but longingly stare at a brand new issue of Holy Knight sitting on the shelf.

"Move it, Shrimp. Hey shrimp!"

"H-Huh?" Levy stared up at him with big, brown puppy dog eyes.

"F-Fine! Pick out a damn book so we can leave!"

Levy happily skipped next to him down the street holding her book to her chest. They entered the inn once more and went upstairs to their room. Juvia's pigeon swooped in and nestled on top of Gajeel's spikey hair, earning it a giggle from Levy and a roar from Gajeel. He swatted the bird away and took a seat at the table.

**Damn straight you aren't doing anything risky! Honestly, rain woman sometimes you get your priorities jacked up. Shrimp and I are staying at an inn. We went out for sorbet today but don't go all Juvia on me and start screaming. You people better hurry the fuck up and decide who's going to be king. Bozu is…fine.**

**Gajeel**

* * *

"I hope Wendy and Romeo will be fine."

"Yeah, me too. My squire better protect her."

Natsu and Erza laid side by side on the bed holding hands and staring up at the ceiling. They had not done this since they were children and she nostalgically remembered a time when he was smaller than her. Now of course, Natsu was much taller and more muscular than he had been eight years ago. 'His body is actually quite nice now, so toned and tanned.' Erza flushed from her sudden thought and brushed it away.

"What's wrong?" Natsu picked up on the change in her mood immediately.

"N-Nothing! I was just thinking about how long it has been since we've done this." She quickly amended.

"Yeah. Everything really changed in these years huh?"

"So have you. I remember the short little boy who spent every second telling me that he would beat me with his high-pitched voice."

"Hey! My voice was NOT high-pitched. I'm not that little boy anymore yet you are still Erza, my Erza. You haven't changed much and I'm glad."

This made her stomach flutter with jubilance, but she smoothly hid it. "Do you mean to imply that I still look like an eleven year old?"

"No! I mean, you definitely look different and…um…" He pictured her incredible curves and alluring face, a brilliant red hue spreading across his cheekbones.

"S-So do you."

"Erza?"

"What is it?"

"I lo-" A guard noisily threw open the doors and interrupted him, "Lady Erza, the Lord Jellal wishes to see you in his room. Alone."

"Tell him to shut the fuck up and leave us be." Natsu hotly retorted.

The guard whipped a rifle out from behind his back and aimed it straight at Natsu. "I have been instructed to shoot if the Lady does not agreeable."

"Don't worry, I shall be fine." Erza courageously strutted out and gave him a parting smile.

'Damn that Erza, always trying to protect me!' Irritated beyond his mind, Natsu punched his pillow and flopped in a chair. 'Right when I was about to confess to her too, brilliant timing Jellal.'

* * *

Bickslow nimbly swung himself over the castle's exterior gates with Romeo and Wendy over his shoulders. He expertly scaled the wall and leapt down onto a tree, hopping down branch by branch. From there, he walked straight into the woods and followed an invisible path to a small cottage in the middle of a clearing.

It was one story and made of stones with two windows in the front, a window on either side, and a wooden door. Flowers bloomed from two flowerboxes located on the front windows and a thatched roof sat on the walls. He let them inside to reveal a living area joined with a decent sized kitchen/dining nook and two doors. Behind each door was an identical room with a bed, a window, a desk, a chamber pot, and a dresser. The only difference was that one room had a blue bedspread while the other one was red.

"There is plenty of edible plants in the backyard and game in the forest. The gun is in corner of the living room and there is a lake with a waterfall east of here. I gotta return to the castle, good luck!"

"C-Chotto matte! Wait a minute!" Romeo called out, but Bixslow left as quickly as he had came.

"Can you shoot a gun, Romeo-kun?"

* * *

"Ugh! This is hopeless! Did you know how fucking LONG our family records are?!" Lyon and Ultear had been flipping through pages and pages of the Milkovich family in the library for nearly an hour.

"Be patient, sooner or later we shall find what we are looking for." Ultear chided him. "By the way, have you found Siegrain yet?"

"Ah yes, I've been meaning to tell you. After consulting my connections in the business world, I have found two men who seem to fit your description. Two escaped prisoners from the Tower of Heaven are currently holding King Igneel hostage in his own castle, which is in siege. The issue is quite private so I was not able to uncover much more than that."

"No…it's fine…" Ultear didn't have the slightest idea as to what Jellal was doing over at the Fire Kingdom, but she trusted him enough to formulate a decent plan. It would still be a good idea to pay him a visit to make sure though…

"OHMYGOODNESS! I think I found it! Thank you kami-sama!" A hyper glee bubbled inside Lyon and he almost ripped the page out of the book in his excitement.

"Calm down and show me."

"See, our great great second aunt Ooba Babasaama had white hair and pointed eyes just like me! Well I mean, not anymore, but when she was younger." Lyon carefully bookmarked the page so he could refer to it at any time.

"Well don't just stand there! Go show mother so she can start setting up a legitimization ceremony."

"HAIIIIIIIIIII!" Clutching the book like a treasure, Lyon dashed out with an exasperated Ultear following behind him. 'I swear to god it's like my brothers have not aged since their ninth birthday.'

"MOTHERMOTHERMOTHER I…mother?" Lyon's upbeat sentence trailed off into nothing as he approached his mother's chambers. He stop dead in his tracks, causing Ultear to bump into him.

"What the…what is going on?" Ultear asked Gray, who was sitting against the wall with a solemn expression. Juvia kneeled next to him, comforting him the best she could with a look of confusion on her face, apparently she did not know either. A violent coughing fit coming from the room answered her question and a maidservant rushed away, probably to find some medicine.

"No…not now…NO!" Tears quickly welled up and spilled out of her eyes, the book dropped out of Lyon's hands as he slid onto his knees with a sobbing Ultear in his arms. More coughing and a wheezy breath vibrated into the air before another maidservant stuck her head out of the door and said, "The doctor asks that you lot wait somewhere else, you shall be informed once his prognosis is clear."

"What?! NO! We can't just…" Gray rose to his feet, frustration filling his veins.

"Gray. Let us leave, mother and the doctor require privacy." Lyon gathered his thoughts together and calmly left with Ultear. Blinking back tears, Gray let out a cry of outrage and took off running outside.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia swept the abandoned book off the floor and rushed after him. Huffing and puffing, she found him out in the rose garden sitting on a stone bench with his head between his hands. She quietly sat down next to him and put the book on the seat.

"Gray-sama, Juvia does not know what is happening but she wants Gray-sama to know that she is here if he needs to talk."

"My mother is dying." He didn't mean to say that, but words just came tumbling out in her presence. "I will just explain everything from the beginning."

"Gray-sama does not have to tell Juvia if he is uncomfortable, do not feel pressured."

"No, it is time that you know. A serial killer named Deliora killed our father and in my rage, I started training to be strong so I could defeat him. That's how I got into the navy, but that is a different story. When I was eight, he was seen in Oak Town and I went to confront him despite everyone's warnings. Deliora easily crushed me. My mother, Ur, was the one to save me. It was a long and difficult fight, she lost her leg but crafted a makeshift one using ice in the surrounding area. In the end, Ur managed to kill him once and for all but at a terrible price. During the battle she severely damaged a nerve in her upper spinal cord. After some rest she could move fine, but the paralysis has been slowly spreading down and making it hard for her to breathe. She can't use her lungs!"

"Juvia is so sorry…she does not know what to say."

"It's my fault. If I had just left that madman alone she wouldn't have..."

"It is not Gray-sama's fault, the only person to blame for this is Deliora."

"See that's what everyone tells me but I DON'T BELIEVE THEM! It is MY fault! MINE! I was cocky and stupid and stubborn and…and…mother…she…" Gray's voice cracked at the end.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia choked back a sob of her own.

"What is that book?"

"Eh? Um Lyon left it in the hall, Juvia suspects that there is more evidence proving his legitimacy in there."

"Give it back to him."

"What? But Gray-sama…"

"I said GIVE IT BACK TO HIM! Lyon would make a MUCH better ruler than me! I'm rash and hot-headed and ruled by emotions! I AM NOT A GOOD KING! I AM AN AWFUL SON! I SHOULD BE IN HER PLACE!" Gray bounded up and leapt to the roses, wrapping his entire hand over one and feeling the blood trickle down his wrist as thorns pierced him.

"STOP IT GRAY!" He released the flower in shock at her raising her voice and dropping the honorific. Juvia walked in front of him and placed her hands on his shoulders, boring into his onyx eyes.

"Listen to me, Gray. There is nothing wrong with being guided by emotions, they are what makes us raw and human. Your mother gave her life so you could grow up, live a long life, be happy, and BE KING. By thinking lowly of yourself and pushing the crown onto your brother you only dishonor her."

"No…I'm meant for the navy…mother knows that."

"I don't care! The point is YOU. She did that for YOU. So YOU could enjoy every minute of your precious life and live it to its fullest, no matter what your future holds. Whether it is king or admiral or whatever you want, your duty is to accept it with open arms and embrace your LIFE. Ur loves you more than anything, trust me in that she is happy because what she did is what any parent would have done. It is your life that brings her true joy, not hers. That is what it means to love someone." Face wet from his tears, Gray cupped her cheeks with his hands and drew her closer to him.

"Thank you."

He gently brought his lips to hers in a sweet kiss, one that pulled at his heart strings and spread comforting warmth radiating through his body. Juvia shifted her hands to his chest and struggled to keep from melting in his embrace. Blood from his cut hand smeared onto her and mixed a rusty scent in with Gray's icy mint aroma. This was not a passionate and lust filled smooch, it was a tender and bittersweet moment that redefined their feelings for one another.

No longer was Juvia an infatuated fangirl, emotions ran deep and real as she now understood what he was to her. Yet was what Juvia to Gray? For so long he had regarded her as an acquaintance he was bound to marry, but something stirred inside his heart at her touch. Something that would forever change how he viewed her.

"Gray! Gray!" Lyon came up to them and panted with his hands on his knees. Gray and Juvia swiftly jumped apart and focused their attention on him, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" Juvia asked.

"The doctor is calling for us!" Without a moment's hesitation the three of them rushed back into the castle and up the stairs to Queen Ur's chambers. The doctor stood waiting for them before a closed door with a serious look on his face.

"What on earth took you so long?! I wish to know if my mother is alright!" Ultear shook with anxiety and twisted her handkerchief tightly in her hands.

The doctor pulled off his glasses and spoke to them. "Ur Milkovich is…"

* * *

**I know, I am evil for leaving so many cliffhangers. I may not be able to update again until the long weekend because school is killing me and I have a math competition this weekend, but look forward to and get ready for a lot of Natza next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well here is the extra-long Natza chapter! Well the Ice Kingdom is first though, and damn I cried a river writing it cause I was listening to Fairy Tail emotional OSTs and taking quotes from the show. The chapter actually isn't that long compared to the other ones but it only has two plots. I always make Jellal the abusive bad guy , I hope this isn't becoming too similar to my other story Pain and Pleasure, which I will probably hopefully get some inspiration on so I can write the climax. But it is so much fun to write Jellal as a crazy, sadistic heretic!**

* * *

"Ur Milkovich is gone."

The moment had been expected for some time, but it was still a shock to the four individuals in the room. A congested silence filled the room for a couple of seconds before Juvia timidly peeped up, "W-What do you mean?"

"She has minutes, if not seconds left to live. I recommend you all to go hear her last words." The doctor and the maidservants exited to give them some privacy with gloomy expressions. Lyon, Gray, and Ultear went in the room while Juvia decided to wait outside since she wasn't really a part of their family. Ur raised her head in acknowledgement and inhaled as deeply as she could, saving her strength to deliver her final words to her children.

"Mother!" Lyon and Gray exclaimed.

"Hush, let her speak." Ultear sat on her bed and held her hand with her two brothers standing behind her.

"Ultear, let me tell you about when you were born. I felt light shining in my heart and I dreamed of a future full of hope for you. I was so happy then. From this tiny little body... the future holds infinite possibilities. The power of life... I couldn't stop the tears from overflowing... This child was proof of my life... My tear." Ur tenderly gazed at her only daughter, a single tear trickling down her pale cheek. Ultear clapped a hand over her mouth and saw her vision blur in and out.

"Lyon, it is true that you are a bastard. But please do not feel as though my love for you is less in any way. You are you. You're my beloved son." Shock rang out, Lyon had not believed that he was actually from another father. Yet at that moment it did not matter to him, only how she had loved and raised her with everything she had. A sharp pain speared through his chest yet his eyes remained completely dry. Ur felt herself losing consciousness and fading away, but she forced herself to talk for her youngest child.

"Gray, I know of your guilt for the incident with Deliora. But if that monster is your darkness, then I have a reason to fight it, no? You don't have to be sad. I'm alive. I'm eternally alive as part of the Ice Kingdom. Step into the future. I'll seal your darkness." Managing one last smile to her children, Ur closed her beautiful black eyes for the last time. Her short hair framed her face, depicting her as an ethereal angel.

"Mother…mother!" Gray fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face. Her kindness, her warmth, her compassion for everyone. She was the person who cared for him more than anyone, the only one who could make him happy in the darkest times. He thought of running into her arms as a toddler, how they wept together when his father died, lying helplessly on the ground while she saved him from Deliora, scowling while she ruffled his hair as a preteen but secretly enjoying it, when she reassured him about taking on the role of king, her constant nags and her fussing.

All she ever did was care and all he ever did was take her for granted. He had been so, so lucky to have such a doting mother. Everything she did was out of consideration and selflessness, he just wasn't able to realize it. They say you never realize how important something is until you lose it, and he was experiencing the blunt end of it. 'I owe everything to her, how am I ever going to repay her for her love?'

Ultear was filled with fury and ran out of the room to grieve on her own. _Full of hope…infinite possibilities…power of life…_ Her mother had such high expectations of her in life, and she spent it plotting evil with a dark lord. What kind of daughter was she? How could she have done such things? For so long she believed that her mother did not love or care for her, she was so wrong. This pain, this unimaginable pain. No amount of strength or power would top this, this regret, this guilt, this longing for one more hug from her mother.

Just one more hug…it had been so long since they had a hug. Why didn't she hug her? That would have been the perfect time to hug her. Any time would have been perfect. She wanted to feel Ur's embrace once more, as if she was a child again. A hug…the last time she was hugged was ten years ago. Ur offered to hug her so many times, but she refused. Why would she do that? Ur was a mother who only wanted to hug her daughter. She missed her smile, her embrace, their bond. A bond that decayed with time, all because of her. 'I was loved all this time…and I shamed that pure and unconditional love. I don't deserve her.'

Lyon did not move one muscle. He stood in place while his eyes widened larger and larger. This was not real, this was a dream. Ur was not dead, his mother was not dead. Yes, a nightmare. This was a nightmare. A figment of his subconscious. The women he was meant to surpass had not just taken her last breath, she was alive and living. She was fine, only resting. He would go to bed and when he awakened, her soft face would be there to greet him. He would happily say good morning and they would continue on with their lives.

After spending time in the library he would go have some tea with her in the sunroom, like they did every Sunday. He would order imported tea from China and biscuits from Europe so they could enjoy it together. Then they would set aside the legitimization for a while and just talk. They would share a joke and laugh. He would fantasize about Juvia and she would scold him. Nothing would change, surely a woman so full of strength and emotion could not die. 'Ur is not gone. This is a dream, I need to wake up.'

Juvia brushed aside her own sorrow and held Gray in her arms, allowing him to use her as a source of comfort for as long as he needed. He sobbed and wailed in pain while she held him close. Today was not about her, it was about him and the loss of someone dear to him.

* * *

"_Don't worry, I shall be fine."_

The lie rang over and over in her head. Erza had exited his room with the bravest demeanor she could muster, despite her racing heart and sweating palms. She was led to the highest tower in the castle up a narrow, spiraling set of stairs. It was just like Jellal to choose the most ominous and private location where he was able to do as he pleased without anyone overhearing. The door was left wide open for her but slammed shut and locked the moment her foot crossed the threshold.

King Igneel hung from chains on the wall looking thinner and weaker than he had been before. His brother, Atlas Flame, stood next to him and held a whip in his hand. Instead of tattered cloths he wore armor over a loose tunic and leather pants with heavy boots.

Jellal bored his eyes straight at her chest with no shame and sat down on a gold chair across from a blue chaise without breaking his line of vision. "You came, wonderful! Please take a seat wherever you feel most comfortable. But sit in blue chaise. NOW."

Struggling to keep her legs from trembling, Erza did as she was told and waited for him to initiate the conversation.

"Let us play a game, shall we? It is called 'True and False'. I tell you something and you tell me whether it is true or false. If you are right, I continue. If you are wrong, your whipping boy gets a hit. Three strikes and you lose."

"Whipping boy?"

"Never had one before? Allow me to demonstrate." Atlas Flame raised his whip and lightly flicked it across Igneel's chest, leaving a red mark.

"What happens if I lose?"

"You will see."

"How do I win?"

"You won't. This will be so much fun, it is time to begin!" A wide, psychotic grin erupted from his malicious face. His eyes filled with pure, twisted insanity reflecting hell itself. This was not the Jellal she knew, this was a demon in disguise. "First question, we were slaves in the Tower of Heaven together."

"True."

"We escaped."

"True."

"WRONG! YOU escaped! You left me behind! FALSE! FALSE!" A sickening crack resounded through the air while Atlas Flame whipped him with full strength. Igneel's agonized scream pierced her ears and died down into a moan.

"Please don't hurt him!" Horrified, she longed to help the king but found that she was unable to move.

"SHUT UP! You only get to say true or false! Next question, you got a job in the castle as a scullery maid only to be promoted due to your exceptional fighting skills."

"True…"

"You spent your days training in the outdoors, eating strawberry cake, and fighting with Mirajane Strauss and Natsu Dragneel."

"T-True." A flicker of panic jolted through her, how on earth did he know such things about her?

"You forgot about me."

"Untrue." She never forgot him, Erza had spent every waking hour tormented by his memory and having consecutive dreams about him. Jellal remained in her mind and subconscious the entire time, always there.

"I…don't…BELIEVE YOU!" The sound this time was different as the whip hit tissue instead of skin, although his excruciating howls did not change. Jellal inhaled deeply and retained his 'peaceful' façade, "You greatly enjoyed the heated bath houses and the brioche."

"True." This was becoming creepier and creepier for Erza.

"You had this grand castle life while I rotted away in a cell."

"…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"…true…" Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper. She did not ever intend to leave him behind, he was captured and taken back shortly after the breakout. Though Jellal had absolutely refused help and demanded that Erza and the others move on with their lives without him, she had still attempted to save him with no avail. It seemed as though his memories were tainted, warped to highlight his misery.

"I love you."

"…t-tr…un-untr..." Erza stammered, confused by his sudden declaration.

"Go on, tell me what you think. You only have one chance left."

Her brain yelled at her to say untrue, after all, he was nothing but a monster. A shell that had been emptied and filled with darkness. Yet his laughter, his gentle smile, how he brought her out of her gloom, what did that mean to him?

"True." For a moment, he was silent. Then his expression morphed into that of rage and glee mixed together, something only the truly crazy could pull off.

"HA! HA! Ha. ha. ha. ha. I LOVED you. I do not LOVE you. There. is. a. difference. YOU LOSE! YOU FUCKING LOSE!" He ripped his head back and cackled in his distorted joy. Blood gushed out of Igneel's chest and he cried out louder than a siren with tears of pain dripping onto the open wound. Remorse flashed in Atlas Flame's eyes for a split second before they reverted back to a menacing glare.

"You…you monster! Both of you! How can one hurt their own brother? The sight sickens me, may I leave now?" Erza managed to stand with difficulty, fighting back nausea and terror.

"Leave? Leave?! LEAVE?! But I have not given you your consolation prize!" Jellal leapt up and grabbed her wrist. Glaring at him, Erza roundhouse kicked him to push him off. He caught the leg in a heartbeat and held on tight to restrain her movement. She raised her fist and punched him in the face with all her strength, triumph flickering in her when a bruise began to form on him. Jellal was taken back but not too fazed and roughly threw her onto the table without letting go. His hands slammed down at the sides of her face and Jellal leaned in closer and closer.

"Get the fuck away from me you jackass!"

"Tsk tsk, some lady you are. Hasn't anyone told you not to curse in the presence of royals?" He placed on knee in between her legs and opted to hold down her arms with his hands.

Erza shot him the most condescending and revolted look she could, "Go to hell."

"Been there, done that."

"For some reason I'm not surprised."

"Scared?"

"You wish." With a hard head-butt she sent him stumbling back and used the opportunity to escape. She frantically removed the lock while he came back to his senses and head towards her. At the very last moment Erza pushed open the door threw herself onto the steep staircase as fast as she could.

She lost her footing near the end and tumbled down a couple of steps, feeling warm blood stream down her face and mix with her tears. Everything was numb as she pounded on Natsu's door and rushed into his arms. Erza buried her head in his shirt and sobbed while he held her tight.

"Erza. What. Happened?" An uncontrollable fury rose inside in him at the sight of her hurt, that bastard was going to pay.

"Jellal…he…you father. He severely injured King Igneel and he won't stop! We can't postpone things much longer. He is insane, a complete madman. He's lost it…I've never seen him…t-terrifying…"

"Calm down, we need to get you some medical attention. Laxus sent a first aid kit over yesterday, he says that it's from Mirajane."

"W-Why?" Erza picked up a silver backed mirror on the nightstand and stared at herself. A gash across the side of her head gleamed red in sharp contrast to the large, black-blue bruise on her neck. "I f-fell down the stairs in my hurry to get back. Jellal bit me on the neck."

"Do not fear. When the time comes I shall put an end to his wicked life." Natsu declared, but he thought something different, 'This is mercy, for a man like him deserves to suffer slowly.'

Natsu carefully led her to the bed and sat her down, making his way to the bathroom to fetch some bandages. He quickly returned then patched up her forehead the best he could and rubbed some ointment on the bruise, wrapping his arms around her and feeling her gradually relax.

"I want to hate him. I want to hate him so much. Why can't I?" An overwhelming sense of frustration seeped through her mind as Erza balled her hands into fists.

"He was once dear to you. That fact shall never change. But now you are dear to me, so please don't cry. I hate to see your tears." Natsu murmured into her ear. His touch was so soothing and gentle to her, just like the warmth of a crackling fireplace.

It was not long before she fell asleep from exhaustion and he placed her under the covers before crawling in next to her, holding her close when the nightmares came.

She jerked around and contorted with fear in her sleep as if someone was chasing her, cold sweat beading up on her neck. Natsu did not know what she was dreaming about, but he rubbed her arm and held her until she grew quiet once more. This went on for nearly an hour yet he did not lose focus once. Erza needed him right now, and he sure as hell was not going to let her down. No, not after all the times she had saved him when they were children.

"_AAAAAHHHHH! HEEEELLLP!" Little Natsu streaked through the woods, chased by a wolf twice his size. He nearly cried in relief when Erza came to the rescue with her sword, pushing him behind her and stabbing the wolf in between the eyes. The two children ran back to the castle hand in hand, a young girl helping a boy who was smaller than her. Her dress was splattered with blood yet she helped change his soiled pants before tending to her own needs. They sat at the edge of a bathtub cleansing themselves and quietly dried off afterwards. He started to blubber in fear and sniveled against her shoulder while she stroked his pink hair and patted his back. _

"_Shhh…it's okay, Natsu." Erza comforted._

"_It was so scary, I thought I was gonna die!"_

"_Don't worry, I'll make sure to protect you to keep that from happening again."_

_Natsu audibly sniffed, "Really?" _

"_You bet!"_

"_But I'm still gonna beat you tomorrow!" He exclaimed, reverting back to his childish ways after calming down._

"_Try all you want, Natsu." She scoffed and inwardly smirked, as if he could ever beat HER. _

"It's my turn to protect you, Erza. And I promise not to fail you just like you never failed me. I will stop Jellal and I will put my father back on the throne, just you wait."

* * *

Half of the royal army staggered back into the Fire Kingdom after a series of losing battles, battered and completely worn out from fighting. Jellal paced back and forth in his tower in thought. He could no longer afford to recklessly send out men and risk losing valuable tools for Zeref, yet if this continued he would have no kingdom to offer Zeref. Although they had better technology, the Ice Kingdom's harsh climate froze the inexperienced to the core and raised disease levels. However the main problem was the powerful navy they had gained after forging a marriage alliance with the Water Kingdom. All the Fire Kingdom had were some small steam-powered boats and pirates.

"Having a bit of a problem?" Ultear calmly sat on the windowsill as if she had been there the entire time.

Jellal was completely unsurprised by her sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?"

She rolled her eyes, wondering if it was possible for someone to be so dense. "Did you really think I would not notice the Fire Kingdom under siege? Honestly, what were you thinking? Your goal is to find Zeref, not to take over a country!"

"We don't NEED to find Zeref! With enough incentives, he shall seek US out. What kind of dark lord would refuse a country to rule? So many inferior, powerless minions…a beautiful sight."

"Spoken like a true madman. I don't know or care about what business you are conducting here, but you must not lose sight of the task at hand!"

Clenching his fist, Jellal glared at her. "Then why don't you help?!"

"I am princess of Ice Kingdom. I cannot risk anyone knowing of my heresy, this trip alone was far too much. Careful not to revel so much in torturing those children that you forget about Zeref."

"How could I possibly forget him?! Everything I do is for him. But even I require some pleasure from time to time, and can I just say that she is nowhere near a CHILD. I daresay she rivals YOU in beauty. Though that boy might as well be a kid, it would be more flattering to his intelligence."

"Do not compare me to non-royal Fire Kingdom trash. I am leaving now, for your sadistic insanity annoys me."

"It is a glorious sadistic insanity! Oh the fun at the pain on their faces! Ah if only I could run a knife over her…"

"Goodbye. Do not expect me to come again." Ultear swung her legs out of the window and disappeared in a flash. She hoped back on her horse and rode back to the Ice Kingdom with tears flying off her face. She was done being an evil heretic, she would honor the life her mother gave her. Jellal could figure everything out by himself this time.

Meanwhile, Jellal shook himself out of his psychotic daydream to go see Atlas Flame. He found him seated at King Igneel's desk, examining a piece of parchment. Jellal went to look over his shoulder, grinning when he saw the Dragon Chain Cannon. 'So much chaos…'

* * *

"Aren't the stars beautiful tonight?"

"Not as beautiful as you."

"That was the cheesiest thing ever."

"Ha, yeah. Do you see those constellations?"

"Constellations?"

"You've never heard of them?" She shook her head no and he examined her incredulously, "Constellations are pictures seen in the stars. Up there is the Big Dipper and the Little Dipper, or Ursa Major and Ursa Minor. There are many, many other ones too. I can teach them all to you sometime."

"You mean those spoon looking things?"

"Yup!"

"I like them, they are so pretty and bright."

"Me too, but there is something far brighter than the mere stars."

"I swear to god if you say my smile…"

"Not your smile. Your blood." His face morphed into a demon with fangs and he lowered his head down to her neck. She screamed as loud she could for help but no one heard and she knew her life was slipping away by the second. Bright red blood stained the grass around them and her body shriveled into a pale corpse while he walked away wiping his mouth.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Erza jolted awake, her heart racing and her breathing ragged. She fought back tears and instantly felt two strong arms around her.

"It's okay, Erza. It was just a nightmare, none of it was real."

"N-Natsu? Natsu…it was awful…he drank my blood and I screamed but no one came to save me."

"Well there you go, proof that it was imaginary." She glanced up at him questioningly. Natsu leaned in and brought his face close to hers, "I will always be there to save you, no matter what."

"Natsu…"

Erza gazed into his dark orbs, allowing him to conquer all her fears and anxieties. Around Natsu she felt safe and at ease, as if every evil being the world was being crushed one by one. He was the first friend she made after coming to the castle and the first person to accept her and her past without a doubt. Despite their fights, at the end of the day he was the one she could depend on. Natsu…he was a true nakama…he always had been…up until now.

She brought her lips up to his and quickly jumped back when he didn't respond. "I-I'm sorry, Natsu. I don't know what came over me, I…"

Once, twice. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming then pounced on her, interlocking their mouths with increasing intensity. They did not break apart until they ran out of air, flushed and smiling. Natsu opened his mouth to say something, a compliment or his confession, but nothing came out. No words were needed. A pair of brown eyes met dark green ones and a mutual love and understanding was made. Together, a peaceful night with nothing but the warmth of one another commenced.

* * *

**Ugh…the ending is so cheesy… Tell me which storylines you like the best, because right now there are multiple ones in a single chapter, all of whom are not very long. For example, would you prefer more on Laxus and Mirajane or Loke and Aries? I'm not trying to be review whore, but helpful ones really do improve the story for others.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait! And yes, I am planning to make this a VERY long story; I just need to find the time. I can't wait to write the character developments between Laxus and Mirajane so expect more from them ;).**

* * *

A faint rumbling could be heard in the distance, detected only by the keen ears of Loke as he leaned against the stern of the ship. Impending danger washed through him for a moment, unsettling him. The days so far seem to drag as if the waters below were uncooperative in bringing them to their destination. As time went by, so did food rations and the strangely familiar girl dubbed "Lambella" appeared thinner to him every day. He had tried to converse with her on many occasions, only to receive some polite responses. The hood continued to cover her face and conceal her identity.

"Aaargh the winds are blowing in the wrong directions and the waters ain't smooth. This might take a while so that family of yours better pay us extra for travel fees!" The Italian pirate grumbled at Lucy, who had also shed a few pounds.

"Yeah, sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes and turned to leave.

"You getting an attitude?! I am in charge here!" He flexed his overly large biceps and grabbed her wrist. In a flash, Loke stepped in between them. He glowered at him and led Lucy away to their tiny room below the deck. No one came to give them food that night and Loke suspected that they wouldn't be getting any for a while.

"I hate it here and I want to go home." Lucy whimpered, pulling the incredibly thin blanket around herself.

"I know, so do I. But please just bear it for a little longer so we don't piss off the crew."

"Hmph, they are rude and dirty. I hardly want to even be around those pirates."

"It will be okay, you know I'll protect you from them if things get out of hand."

"Things are already out of hand! I am on a pirate ship hungry and very much needing a bath. I guess this is what I get for leaving the house."

"No, you did not deserve this. You didn't deserve any of this."

"I was the one who wished for an exciting adventure, remember? My wish came true."

"Oh come on, Luce. We will be home in a day or two, this was hardly an adventure."

"Don't jinx it, Loke. My luck had been bad enough lately."

"Alright, alright."

The skies darkened and the ship grew quiet as the crew shuffled to their chambers for some sleep. Lucy reluctantly closed her eyes, but fatigue overcame her and she drifted off. Whether it was the hard floor or the beginnings of insomnia, Loke was not able to get any sleep. The ship kept jolting around and wind howled outside. After what felt like hours, one massive shake tipped them over nearly ninety degrees and Lucy fell out of the unstable bed. She groggily sat up and rubbed her sore behind, peering out the window in confusion.

"L-Loke." It took a moment for her to register the disastrous images, "Loke! A storm! Or hurricane! Or something!"

Loke went over and looked through the glass and was immediately filled with dread. Thunder and lightning flashed ominously over a whirlpool comparable to Charybdis. Without a second thought he took her hand and ran outside onto the deck, frantically searching for some sort of lifeboat they could escape on. Shouts and the clamor of the crew could be heard below them before things grew silent after a few minutes.

A small boat emerged from the hull, packed tightly with the pirates. Loke clenched his fist in annoyance, they must have stored it at the bottom by an escape door in case of emergency. Sharp needles of rain soaked through their threadbare clothes and parts of the ship were breaking off. They were getting closer and closer to the center of the whirlpool and closer to their doom.

An immense wave towered over them and came crashing down, sending Loke and Lucy into the freezing waters below. He could faintly register her screaming and splashing around through the numbness shooting into his veins. Swimming was useless against the strong current and he could barely move from the cold. Sense came back to him and Loke yelled, fighting to stay above the water and desperately trying to reach Lucy.

The energy and adrenaline began to leave Lucy as her lungs were squeezed smaller by the pressure, her throat burned and her ears pounded. Her heart was beating against her chest and all she heard was the crackle of the lightning and the crashing waves. Salty water filled her lungs and she coughed and gagged, only to choke on more. Lucy feebly cried out but to no avail, her vision dimmed and she barely registered Loke taking her arm before falling unconscious.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the room and gently awakened Natsu. He felt something soft and warm on his chest and glanced down to see Erza sleeping peacefully. A smile tugged at his lips and he stroked her scarlet hair, watching as her eyelids gracefully fluttered open.

"Good morning, Erza." His husky, sleepy voice caused her heart to thud irrationally as Erza remembered what they had done.

"Good morning, Natsu. About last night…" She cautiously probed.

"Don't worry about it, take all the time you need to sort out your feelings. Just know that mine won't change no matter what." Natsu grinned at her and attempted to pat down his messy bedhead.

"Thank you. For helping me and calming me down." Erza chuckled at his pink hair sticking up in all directions and motioned to get out of bed.

"Hey no problem, you've done the same for me like a billion times." A loud growl came from his stomach and Natsu sheepishly scratched his head, "I wonder what's taking Laxus so freaking long to get us some food."

"Yeah, I wonder…" A very knowing smirk crossed Erza's face.

* * *

"Laxus? What are you still doing here?" Mirajane strode across the room with a tray of tea and cookies, setting it down on the coffee table.

"Maybe I wanted to spend more time with you." The blond soldier leaned forward from the sofa and popped a cookie in his mouth, "Mmmm…good. Did you make these?"

"Yes, thank you. But Natsu and Erza are probably hungry so you should bring these supplies to them pronto." She sat down next to him and poured herself a cup of tea, ignoring his first comment.

"Psshh I'm sure they will be fine, I mean they have each other and lots of time if you know what I mean." He suppressed a laugh at her beet red face and widened eyes.

"L-Laxus! Elfman and Evergreen are probably at the castle waiting for you."

Laxus feigned hurt and betrayal, placing a hand over his heart. "Why if I didn't know any better I would think you are trying to get rid of me! I am positively offended!"

"I-I am not! Well, I guess I am. B-But it is not because of you! I am only concerned about the others." Mirajane flailed her hands around and shook her head.

"I knew it, you hate me." Biting down on his inner cheek to keep from laughing, Laxus theatrically turned away and crossed his arms.

"N-No I don't! I think you are very noble to be doing this for them and…and…you…I don't hate you!"

"Oh? Then why don't you prove it." Suddenly switching to a low, seductive tone, Laxus pressed himself closer to her and teasingly lifted her chin with his finger. He ran his eyes up and down her voluptuous body, pointedly stopping at her breasts. Mirajane gaped at him for a moment before regaining her composure and slapping him away.

"Go fuck yourself you sex-deprived beast!" She quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and looked around to make sure no one heard her.

"What a feisty woman you are. It's as if you hide your dark side underneath a thick layer of sweetness." Laxus appeared unaffected by the outburst and backed away, a bit. He let out a chuckle and folded his hands over his head.

"You should have seen me when I was younger, I scared the shit out of Natsu and always fought with Erza. I bet you would have liked me then." Mirajane wasn't sure why she always cracked and revealed her inner self around him, maybe it was because he was just so annoying. Yes, that must be why.

"I like you now." Standing up and slinging the bag of supplies over his shoulder, Laxus winked at her and headed out. Mirajane stared after him for a while, pressing her hands over her madly blushing cheeks.

* * *

Lyon was a bastard child, meaning that he could not be king. No one knew about this other than Ur's children and Juvia. It was their decision whether or not to reveal this information to the kingdom and it was immensely difficult for Gray. He could ensure his position in a blink of an eye, yet he was hesitating and wavering. Some tiny part of him kept refusing the idea, the part that remained from his childhood.

He actually might have wanted Lyon to become king, then he could be an admiral just like he had always wanted to be. Lyon was a better ruler, the kingdom would be in better hands and everyone would be happy. But then there was Juvia. Giving up the crown meant giving up her and the more time he spent with her, the more he wanted to stay with her. The thought of her being married to Lyon, producing heirs with Lyon, and loving Lyon ate away at his mind.

As if reading his mind, Juvia Lockser came into the study and shut the door behind her. She sat down across from him and leaned her head against her hand.

"Gray-sama has not announced his brother's illegitimacy yet, is he unsure of what to do?"

"Well, yeah. I worked so hard to make sure I would become king but now that I actually have the opportunity, I don't know. I wasn't lying when I said that Lyon would be a more suitable ruler and I do want what's best for this country."

"Juvia thinks that Gray-sama is also going back to his original dream of working in the navy."

"You're right, I am. I can't be selfish right now."

"Gray-sama isn't being selfish."

"Yes I am."

"How?"

"Because I don't want you to be with Lyon!" Much to his surprise, Juvia did not start fan-girling or blushing uncontrollably. Instead, she gave him a soft smile and walked over to the grand piano in the corner.

"Juvia did not have any siblings to play with when she was young, unlike Gray-sama. It constantly rained from the day she was born, to the point where some of the citizens were accusing her of witchcraft. Even the servants and maids shot her dirty looks. She was very lonely and spent her days either reading or playing piano. She remembers a song she composed one day when her father, Aquarion, died from a fatal hunting wound and the future of the Water Kingdom rested on her shoulders." Juvia sat down and raised her hands onto the keys, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes.

The melody started out slow and quiet, then melting into a beautiful tune. The song was filled with emotion and rose up and down, much like the ocean. Gray could hear the sorrow and sadness flowing in the soft parts and the strength building up in the intense parts, but it was all part of one big tune. Everything she had gone through over the years spilled into the notes and revealed the innermost thoughts of her. Gray watched in awe as her fingers nimbly ran over the keys and created music without any words. He felt tears pricking up in the corners of his eyes and hastily wiped them away. It ended the same way it started, slow and quiet.

"That was amazing, Juvia. You are amazing." Gray complimented, though he wanted to say much more than just that.

Juvia got up, kissed him on the forehead, and exited the room.

At that moment, Gray knew what he had to do. Striding out, he burst into the throne room where the council was situated.

"What is it, Gray?" Ultear inquired.

"Make an announcement to the citizens, I have a proclamation to make!" Gray informed the shocked faces and left to prepare what he was going to say.

* * *

"Rise and shine, sleepyheads." Jellal barged into Natsu's room without bothering to knock. Yelping, Erza pulled the sheets over herself and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want?" Natsu snarled.

"Ouch, so rude. I have some news about the Dragon Chain Cannon, I'm sure that you have heard of it." Registering the surprise written on their faces, Jellal continued. "After a brief consultation with Igneel, I am so pleased to hear that he has nominated you two to operate it. I will be blunt, we are losing the war and I ask that you fly this machine over the Ice Kingdom in say, three days."

Suspicion arose in Erza, "Since when do you give a damn about the war?"

"You are absolutely right, my future mistress. I don't, but I cannot offer Zeref a country in ruins. Get ready and do as I say or Igneel is dead."

"Fine, but first get the fuck out of my room." Natsu yelled, throwing a pillow at his face.

"You are in no position to give orders. Enjoy your time while it lasts, I do not expect you two to come back from the war." Jellal said stonily and slammed the door.

"God I hate him!" Natsu pouted and punched the wall.

"He's dangerous, Natsu. One day we will overthrow him but you must be less reckless until then." Erza plainly stated.

* * *

Somewhere in the Worth Woodsea

Two people, one woman and one man, wandered through the same forest Gray and Juvia had been in a while back. The man was a very lean with short spiky black hair on the top, and longer, straight white hair on the bottom. He wore a black leather vest with white fur trimming, a white armlet around his right bicep, and a black choker around his neck. The woman was beautiful with pale skin, long silvery hair, with bangs covering her forehead, and indigo-colored eyes. She wore a short dress made up of white feathers with two bird-like wings that hang from her back.

"How long do you think this will take, Midnight-sama?" She asked.

"Patience, Angel. Finding a lost magic will not be easy but we must do this for Zeref. If that blue haired fool thinks he can lure Zeref to the Fire Kingdom, he is mistaken. The dark lord will surely come to the Ice Kingdom if we offer him Nirvana. We can then take over the Fire Kingdom and rule Fiore, but I won't stop there. I plan on extending our rule to all of Earthland, starting with the Water Kingdom. " Midnight explained.

"Right…"

"Are you possibly feeling remorse for your sister?!" Midnight's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Of course not! She is the traitor that ran away to the Fire Kingdom to be with her lover. I am no longer her sister, you are the only person I will ever love."

"Good."

* * *

**Dear Gajeel-kun,**

**Don't tell anyone, but Lyon really is a bastard child. Gray-sama is hesitating about telling the kingdom and taking the throne. Juvia wants to be with Gray-sama and she can only be with him if he becomes king, but she doesn't want to hurt Lyon. This is so confusing and hard, she is thankful that she has Gajeel-kun to take her mind off of things if only for a bit. Juvia is so happy that Gajeel-kun and Levy are making progress, please tell her more about their date to distract her from all this. **

**Sincerely, **

**Juvia Lockser soon to be Milkovich**

Gajeel scanned through the letter and grunted, tossing Bozu a cracker. He took out a quill and some ink, then searched for a piece of parchment.

"Hey shrimp, where's the paper?" He asked.

Levy reluctantly looked up from her new book, "I guess we ran out, do you need some?"

"Yup. You're the scribe, where do they sell paper?"

"There is a small shop at the edge of town, I can take you there once I finish this chapter."

"Nope, sorry. The pigeon is getting restless, we are leaving now." Gajeel stood up and grabbed his coat from the door. He had scarcely reached Levy before she quickly stuffed in a bookmark and headed out the door.

"Okay, just don't throw me over your shoulder like last time, it was embarrassing."

Levy expertly navigated the streets until they reached a tiny, rickety store on an empty sidewalk. She opted to wait outside while Gajeel browsed through the shelves to avoid an awkward confrontation with the shop-keeper. The owner of the store was one of Levy's friends, but she tended to get a little over excited about things due to her drab lifestyle. Levy knew that if she walked in with a man, she would be all over her thinking that he was her boyfriend.

A warm breeze ruffled her medium length hair and she yearned to continue reading Holy Knight. Perhaps it would have been a good idea to bring the book with her, she had not anticipated that Gajeel would spend so much time picking out some paper. Her thoughts were interrupted by two men sauntering to her side.

"Hello there, little miss. Care to go for a stroll with us?" The first man inquired.

"N-No thank you, I'm waiting for a friend who is inside the store." Levy replied and backed up.

"Aw come on, don't be such a downer. We only want to have some fun." The second leaned in close and stroked a large hand over her pale cheek.

"Please go away, I have no intention of spending time with either of you." She jerked her face away from him, only to bump into the other man.

"Don't make us use force." He threatened and raised his fist. Levy gulped and closed her eyes, but the impact never came.

"Get. Away. From. Her." Gajeel stood in front of them, holding a shopping bag full of parchment and looking murderous. The men took one glance at his glowing red eyes and ran away, tripping over their feet in the process.

"Thanks." Levy mumbled.

"You okay?" Gajeel's rough voice softened. She nodded and they walked back to the inn in silence.

**How the hell is it hard, just get your little prince charming to be king. And there isn't that much to say about our outing except that is was not a date. I took shrimp to a sorbet stand and we got some. Then I got her a book. Then we went back, period. I wasn't planning on getting her the book, she just really wanted it. But uh, if you need something to take your mind off things, I saved shrimp from some shady men. **

**Gajeel**

* * *

"Natsu, where are we going? The guards are going to catch us any minute!" Erza exasperatingly followed Natsu into the forest behind the castle and kept wary of the guards.

"It's a surprise!" Natsu maneuvered through a patch of fallen trees and raced forward, hoping to find the place he loved as a child. "We only have a few days left before we go into a warzone so I wanna do something fun now before…"

"It's too late." Erza finished for him. After passing some caves and climbing up a steep trail, Natsu grinned and brushed aside a curtain of moss to reveal a beautiful waterfall emptying into a crystal lake. Erza gasped in awe and walked over to the water, running her fingers in it and watching the small ripples spreading from her touch.

"This is amazing." She breathed. Looking over at Natsu, Erza turned bright red and shrieked, "Why are you taking off your clothes?!"

"Swimming.", was Natsu's reply as he took a running start and leaped into the lake. "Come on, Erza. The water feels great!"

"This is so indecent." She muttered while pulled off her skirts and corset, leaving on nothing but some thin undergarments. The water was not cold at all, but a pleasant temperature perfect for swimming. Laughing while Natsu splashed her, Erza dove in and opened her eyes, staying there until she ran out of air.

"Hey Erza, let's race!" Natsu giddily exclaimed.

"Fine, whoever gets to the waterfall first wins."

"Winner gets to make the loser do anything they want!" Natsu shouted before taking off.

"Hey!" Erza quickly caught up to him and swam at a steady pace. She felt triumphant as she neared the waterfall, two paces ahead of Natsu. Abruptly, Natsu mischievously smiled and tossed a long string of seaweed at her head. Shocked and revolted, Erza screamed and pulled it off, glaring while he stuck a hand in the waterfall and smirked at her.

"I win, Erza."

"That was NOT fair, first you start without me then you sabotage me!"

"Hey I never said anything about the rules. Now I get to make you do whatever I want."

"Hmph." Erza was secretly worried, as dense as Natsu was he could think of some pretty humiliating things.

"I want you to stay safe on the battlefield, even if it means putting everything on the line." Natsu said seriously then reverted back to a light-hearted demeanor, "I wonder if there are still blueberries growing nearby, I'm gonna go check."

"Natsu, what am I going to do with you?" Erza smiled and stretched out in the water, laying on her back and sighing.

* * *

A hard pinch on his left hand woke Loke up. Groaning and rubbing sand out of his eyes, he shook the crab off his hand and carefully stood up. His glasses were gone and his clothes reeked of seawater. Loke tossed his jacket aside, took off his shoes and socks, pulled away his tie, and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Lucy was nowhere to be found and he did not want to imagine what had happened to her.

The first thing that struck him was thirst, a burning thirst and a parched mouth. He scouted around the island and was relieved to find that it was full of coconut trees, fruit, and freshwater lagoons. Loke retrieved a coconut and whacked it against a rock to break it open. The milk inside was slightly sour, but the meat was sweet and nutritious. Suddenly ravenous, he devoured three more and ate two bananas.

He dove into a lagoon nearby to wash away the sweat and sand, swiftly drying off under the hot sun. Clean and energized, Loke set off to see the other side of the island in case there was any high ground where he could survey his location. After crossing a jungle and passing by some wildlife, he found a cave that seemed perfect for shelter set on a ledge. Loke climbed up some rocks and went in.

Upon entrance he was surprised to see Lucy lying on a mat in the corner and a girl boiling something in a metal pot. Loke crept closer and asked, "Who are you?"

The girl turned around and he gasped, it was the same girl from the ship. She didn't have her hood on and her clothes had been cut shorter to keep from hindering movement. Her large, soft brown eyes were set in a sweet face framed by curled pink hair.

"Loke, thank goodness you're okay!" She ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Aries…"


End file.
